Equipo: Perdedores
by Rainbow Painting
Summary: El sueño de un potrillo es volverse un héroe y ya siendo joven decide que la mejor forma de cumplir su tan codiciosos sueño es accediendo a la Academia: Guardias Reales; Lo que el no sabe es que este se topara con diversas personas con las cuales entablara una gran amistad.
1. Galip

Equipo: Perdedor

Hola a todos espero les guste este fic, el cual cree con mucho amor para ustedes, es una idea normal y creo que les gustara, les daría una pequeña intro pero eso le quitaría lo emocionante ah esta historia, así que empecemos.

Cap 1: Galip

Flash Back:

13 años atrás:

Suena el timbre del final del recreo, muchos potrillos entran rápidamente a sus respectivas aulas, excepto 3.

Draff: (empuja a un potrillo al suelo) ¡Eres un tonto Galip!

Dolf: (Se ríe mientras señala a Galip) ¡Jaja! Bien dicho Draff, es un tonto

Draff: (Agarra a Galip del cuello, lo alza y lo mira fijamente) Dime… "héroe" que tratabas de hacer al quitarme mis juguetes y dárselos a esos potros.

Galip: (tratando de zafarse del agarre) No eran tus juguetes eran de esos niños...yo solo hacia lo correcto.

Dolf: Pégale Draff, te está faltando al respeto.

Draff levanta su pesuña haciendo que Galip se tape rápidamente y se ponga en posición fetal; Draff baja la pesuña y suelta a Galip.

Draff: (Lo mira fijamente) Nah, golpearle seria compasivo…. Tengo una mejor idea.

Draff sonríe mientras mira a Galip maliciosamente.

De noche ese mismo día.

Galip llega callado a su casa con moretones e hinchazones, abre la puerta silenciosamente eh igualmente sube a su cuarto en silencio, para así no preocupar a su familia, al llegar a su cuarto se tira a su cama y se tapa con sus cobijas dejando solo la cara al descubierto y así paso llorando toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente entra a su aula y todos sus compañeros los cuales se reían y conversaban al mirarlo se quedaron callados y lo miraron fijamente, Galip incómodo y extrañado camina hasta su asiento.

potro C: (Se acerca a Galip) Oye ¿Cómo te va?... hijito de mamá.

Galip: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

En el momento que el potro dijo eso, todos se empezaron a reír mientras repetían hijito de mamá de una forma sincronizada, causando que Galip se asustara un poco y preguntara la razón de por qué dicen eso, en ese momento Draff y Dolf se hacercan y le muestran un video, el cual era de la golpiza del día anterior.

\- Inicio del video:

Esta Galip en el suelo llorando mientras Draff lo golpeaba y Dolf lo gravaba al mismo tiempo de que se reía.

Draff: (Pateándolo) ¡Dime que vas hacer "héroe", acaso vas a atacarme!... ¡DIMEE!

Galip: (empieza a chillar) Y..y..yo….¡YO QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! ….¡MAMIIII!

En ese instante Draff y Drof empezaron a reír a carcajadas por lo bebé que se veía Galip al querer a su mamá.

Draff: Jajaja (yendo donde Drof) no puedo creer que allá llamado a su mamá, pero que bebé hahaha.

Drof: (También muriendo de risa) Amigo esto hay que subirlo a PonyToub.

\- Fin del video

Galip al ver esto y regresar a ver a sus amigos los cuales se le reían y lo llamaban "hijito de mamá" el no soporto y simplemente salió huyendo del aula, pero al salir del aula todos los demás potros de diferentes grados lo miraron y la mayoría lo señalo mientras le decían continuamente "hijito de mamá" causando que Galip corra por doquier, pero todo el colegio se le reía, haciendo que Galip tenga que salir volando del colegio, pero al mirar Cloudsdale nota que muchos estaban viendo ese video, el ya no soporto,el terror causado hizo que sus alas temblaran mucho por el miedo que sentía, haciendo que callera en picada ya que sus alas no querían funcionar, Galip simplemente grito por su vida, estaba cayendo contra Canterlot, al mirar que iba a caer justo contra la acera el cerro los ojos y se tapó… pasaron como 5 segundos y aun no se chocaba así que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba levitando, extrañado miro fijamente que paso y al mirar vio que una potrilla morada de unos 4 años la cual tenía puesta sus ojos en un libro, el cual leía de una forma impresionante lo había salvado, Galip golpea la esfera mágica que evito su caída tratando de llamar a la unicornio que lo salvo, la unicornio lo único que hizo fue quitar la esfera haciendo que Galip se golpee el trasero pero nada más.

Galip: (Se levanta mientras se frota en la zona donde se golpeó) Auch, muchas gracias por haberme salvado (levanta su pezuña) me llamo Galip un gusto.

Galip pasó unos 10 segundos con la pezuña alzada pero la unicornio ni se detuvo a saludarlo y siguió caminando sin antes decirle.

Twilight: (leyendo su libro) Fíjate por donde vuelas, pudiste haberte matado.

Galip: (Sorprendido por la respuesta tan fría que le dio) Lo..lo siento, pero creo que a nadie le hubiera importado mi muerte (asienta la cabeza hacia abajo).

Twilight: (Suspira y mejor sigue caminando) Escucha amigo solo estas sufriendo un ataque de depresión ya te pasara, pero escucha bien lo que te diré, la vida es tan compleja como el uso del átomo, puede crear cosas hermosas como también puede ser destructivo, pero todo depende de cómo lo quieras usar ¿ok? (se va caminando).

El mensaje que le dejo la unicornio fue extraño y no entendió muy bien, pero lo que el creyó que trato de decirle es que la vida puede ser hermosa o triste, todo depende de cómo quieras verla.

Galip desde ese día se planteó ese lema y pensó también acerca de lo que le dijeron esos tontos "héroe", Galip pensó que talvez ellos tengan razón en algo, talvez él puede ser ese héroe de películas el cual ayuda a los inofensivos de bravucones…. Ser un signo de esperanza y de fuerza de voluntad, así que empezó a entrenar y poco a poco empezó a volverse el estudiante más atlético, fuerte y listo de su colegio, yendo a varios concursos de atletismo en los cuales en su mayoría gano, hecepto en uno en el cual era de vuelo en donde termino en 2do lugar por una tal Rainbow Dash la cual lo gano, pero él no le dio gran importancia su meta era entrar al ejercito real ya que los wonderbolts les parecía más como un signo publicitaria barato de "Cree en ti y todo será posible" según el solo faltaba que un pony de arcoíris se les uniera y ya serian el circo de payasos perfectos, pero en vez los guardias imponen respeto y son más fáciles de encontrar no como los woderbolts que solo andan de aquí para allá haciendo tontas funciones, pero volviendo al tema Galip entreno para así al dar el examen de admisión para entrar en la academia de: "Guardias Reales", tener asegurado la aprobación del inspector ya que el personal del colegio es muy estricto en cuanto al físico y conocimientos de ataque, autodefensa entre otras cosas, por eso al dar el examen no le fue un desafío ya que se estuvo preparando por 13 años para esto, y tras una semana de espera recibió un mensaje en el cual decía que entro a la academia y sus clases comenzaban el miércoles próximo, al leer esto Galip se emocionó ya que lo consiguió, logro entrar, su tan aclamada meta se hizo realidad, pero ahora comenzaba la 2 etapa del plan… sobrevivir y ser el mejor de todos, volverse el héroe que tanto deseaba ser.

Galip: (Sosteniendo con fuerza el mensaje y sonriendo) La próxima semana, será un gran día.

Al decir eso no aguanta la felicidad y empieza a volar por todos los lados haciendo acrobacias ya que se imaginaba la increíble vida que iba a tener.

Bueno aquí termina esta parte, espero le haya gustado y si es así, agradecería si me dan un comentario positivo o negativo como usted desee y siganme por favor... bueno eso es todo bye.

:)


	2. Cradle Stars

Equipo: Perdedor

Bueno, bueno…bueno, cuanto tiempo …. (Suspiro) ya sé que me he demorado muchíííísimo, pero al menos no dejare subir verdad, solo denme mi tiempo, ya que en serio quiero que sean geniales sin tener en cuenta que necesito sentirme feliz haciendo esto y si por un momento yo no tuve motivación o razón para hacer esto, pero la recupere y como pueden notar recobre la historia, asi que disfruten y gracias.

Cap. 2: La inocente historia popular.

HOLA!, me llamo Cradle Stars soy una unicornio y este es mi último año en bachillerato, mi familia, en específico mi papá y mamá no están ya que se fueron por cuestiones de trabajo cuando solo tenía 5 años, pero eso no me detuvo, pues mí ma y pa siguen enviando dinero semanalmente, en estos instantes estoy siendo cuidada por mi nana o 2da madre, ella es muy buena conmigo me ayuda en los deberes y me hace sentir como si fuera la mejor pony del mundo, actualmente estoy estudiando para aprobar el examen de ingreso a la Academia de: "Guardias Reales", específicamente a la sección médica pues quiero ser doctora.

Mansión de Cradle Stars (de noche)

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Cradle Stars: (regresa a ver a la puerta extrañada) ¿Quién es?

Nana: Soy yo cradly.

Cradle Stars: (se levanta de su cama rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta) ¡Nana! Pensé que no estarías hasta el próximo sábado.

Mientras Cradle Stars abría la puerta su nana dijo.

Nana: Y perderme la graduación de mi niña favorita, ¡olvídalo! Prefiero estar aquí.

Cradle Stars: (abraza fuertemente a su nana) Eres la mejor nana del mundo.

Nana: Nah no es para tanto…sabes que, si es verdad ¡soy la mejor nana del mundo!

Cradle Stars: (le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su nana) Nunca cambiaras verdad.

Nana: Bueno que quieres que te diga, necesito mi dosis diaria de auto-alago para sentirme bien (mira el cuarto de Cradle Stars) pero según veo no eh estado cumpliendo bien mi trabajo.

La nana empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto de Cradle Stars, Cradle regresa a ver y nota que su nana empieza a recoger el desorden que ella hizo.

Cradle Stars: (empieza a ayudar a su nana) Jeje, lo siento por el desorden.

Nana: Me voy unos días y me encuentro con tremendo desorden, ¿Qué paso? Acaso una estampida de vacas vino y se chocó en tu cuarto, porque este desorden no es normal.

Cradle Stars: (se frota la cabeza y avergonzada, replica) Lo siento… (mira todos los cuadernos, comida, ropa tirada) eh estado muy ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de admisión.

Nana: (recogiendo la ropa) ¿enserio quieres entrar a eso?, pensé que solo era un chiste.

Cradle Stars: ¡Claro que no es un chiste!, yo si quiero entrar a la Academia de….

Cradle Stars es detenida por su Nana.

Nana: No tienes que decir el nombre entero, además esa no es excusa para tener tu mansión desordenada.

Cradle Stars: Lo siento, fue sin querer.

Nana: (limpiando el desorden) mmmmm, oye ¿y cuando das los exámenes?

Cradle Stars: ¿Qué?

Nana: Dije ¿Qué cuando das los exámenes?

Cradle Stars: No sé.

Nana: ¿¡Que!? Como no vas a saberlo, siempre cuando te in….aaaaa, dime ¿acaso te inscribiste para dar los exámenes?

Cradle Stars: ¿Inscribirme?... ¡NO! Rayos olvide inscribirme, me sumergí tanto en el estudio que olvide por completo las inscripciones, rayooosss…ahora ya no voy a poder dar los exámenes de admisión (empieza a llorar).

Nana: Hayyyy Celestia, ¿Qué are con tigo? Nunca cambiaras, tranquila averigüemos cuando serán las inscripciones ok.

La nana se acerca a la computadora de Cradle y averigua la fecha de inscripción de la academia.

Nana: Vaya, las inscripciones finalizan hoy en la tarde.

Cradle Stars deja de llorar y se levanta de inmediato.

Cradle Stars: (mirando fijamente a su nana) ¿¡Lo estás diciendo enserio!?

Nana: Si, pero más vale que te apures (mira a la ventana) ya falta poco para que sea de tarde.

Cradle Stars: Rayos es verdad (sale corriendo de la mansión) ¡GRACIAS NANA!

Nana: (se dirige a la ventana) ¡Oye Cradly! Te olvidas que necesitas tu cedula para inscribirte.

En ese instante Cradle Stars se detiene y rápidamente regresa a la mansión en donde toma la cedula y un poco avergonzada vuelve a salir de la mansión.

Nana: ¡No llegues tarde!

Cradle Stars: ¿¡Cuando eh llegado tarde!?

Luego de que Cradle Stars se alejara al punto en donde su nana ya no la pueda ver, la nana da media vuelta y empieza a caminar dirección hacia su cuarto para darse un merecido descanso luego de tremendo viaje que hizo, pero al dar el primer paso, ella pisa una lata de soda la cual estaba tirada en la alfombra del cuarto de Cradle, la nana al mirar fijamente nota todo el desorden haciendo que baje la cabeza y suspire.

Nana: [Pensamiento] Nunca voy a poder descansar en esta mansión verdad.

(Mini receso)

Bueno compañero lector, mientras Cradle Stars está corriendo a toda para poder inscribirse, supongo que querrán saber un poco de su infancia, pero que quieren que les diga, ella tuvo una buena niñez; padres millonarios, muchos amigos, popular, hermosa,… bueno ella simplemente no tiene nada interesante que decir, lo interesante será cuando Galip, ella y su otra compañera se encuentren (empieza a reírse raramente) jejeje cuando pase eso todo será más interesante…jejeje..je…jejeje.

(Fin del receso)

De noche en la mansión de los Stars:

La nana se encuentra comiendo en un comedor inmenso para unos 30 ponys, mientras come tranquilamente llega Cradle Stars con una gran sonrisa, sudada y muy cansada, la nana la queda mirando sorprendida y Cradle simplemente levanta su pesuña en el cual se encuentra un papel, la nana mira fijamente y nota que dice (Estudiante N. 500/500 aula N. 10/10, exámenes el día 27/ 03) la nana sorprendida regresa a ver a Cradle la cual empieza a reír de felicidad, la nana se levanto y fue directo a Cradle dándole un gran abrazo y felicitándola.

Cradle Stars: (Tomando aire) Lo…lo ufff lo logre.

Nana: Si que eres rápida, pensé que ibas a venir súper triste.

Cradle Stars: Que mala, se supone que debías mandarme buenas vibras.

Nana: (un poco avergonzado) Lo siento jeje, pero que quieres que te diga no es la primera vez que te pasa esto.

Cradle Stars mira de mala manera a su nana esta para apaciguar la situación incómoda que se creó, le muestra a Cradle que compro una pizza.

Cradle Stars: ¿Una pizza?

Nana: Si….bueno jeje se suponía que era la pizza de la consolación (Cradle la mira enojada) ahora es la PIZZA DE LA FELICIDAD! Je

Cradle Stars: Tienes suerte que me gusta muchísimo la pizza (toma asiento y empieza a comer).

Nana: Si…muchísima suerte.

Cradle y la nana se miran un rato pero ambas no soportan la risa y empiezan a reír, luego de eso ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir, pero la nana fue la única que hizo esto, ya que Cradle prendió su compu y empezó a ver su serie favorita.

Compu: ¡Love Yina! (empieza a sonar la música de inicio).

Cradle Stars: Rayos, como desearía un amor así (mira sus posters y la compu) Ayy ¿¡acaso es imposible una relación como los animes!?

De repente la nana golpea un lado de la pared y replica:

Nana: (enojada y cansada) ¡DEJA DORMIR, QUE NECESITO MI SUEÑO EMBELLECEDOR!

Cradle Stars: (apaga rápidamente la computadora y se acuesta) Perdón, perdón [pensamiento] Me olvide por completo de su sueño embellecedor.

Flash Back:

Cradle Stars: (Viendo la Tele) ¡Ten toda mi energía GOKU!

Se abre la puerta de repente.

Nana: (maquillada) ¡NIÑA!

Cradle regresa a ver a la puerta y ve a su nana la cual parecía un monstruo con todo esa masa verde que tenía en el rostro y esas toallas de color blanco.

Cradle Stars: ¡AHHHHH! Un monstruooooo, ¡Nana ayudaaa! (grito de niña rompe tímpanos).

Nana: ¡CRADLY CALLATE!

Cardle Stars: ¿Nana?

Nana: No Cradly yo ya no soy tu nana, tu acabas de invocar al mal en vida propia (empieza a acercarse a Cradle).

Cradle Stars: No por favor ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Fin de Flash Back:

Cradle Stars: (sudando y muy nerviosa) [pensamiento] Nunca lo olvidare fue horrible fue horrible.

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas Cradle paso estudiando con un poco de ayuda de su nana ya que ella no entendía muy bien esos temas legales, políticos o históricos (específicamente la historia de los Wonderbolts) haciendo que Cradle tuviera que visitar la biblioteca numerosas veces, pero llego ese día en donde ella daría el examen de ingreso, lo dio y al día siguiente fue a ver los resultados en la Academia aunque su nana le insistió que se quedara ya que de todos modos les iban a enviar a todos los que dieron los exámenes el resultado por correo pero ella se negó y fue.

Cradle Stars: (mirando los resultados) ¡¿Pero Que?! P..po…¿Por qué no estoy?

Se hacerca un pegaso a Cradle y la mira.

Pegaso: Simple señorita, no se preparó lo suficiente.

Cradle Stars: No se me..(nerviosa alza la mirada y nota que el pegaso que le dijo eso, es nada más ni nada menos que el Director) Strong Wings jeje..u..un gusto conocerlo (levanta la pezuña).

Strong Wings: El gusto es mío, bueno me retiro, espero se esfuerce para el siguiente año (se retira).

Cradle Stars: Si señor (se queda callada un rato) [pensando] Pero que hago, las notas tonta las notas; ¡Señor Strong Wings espere por favor!

Strong Wings: ¿Qué ocurre señorita algún problema?

Cradle Stars: ¡SI! (se tapa la boca) digo si…señor, como vio yo no pase pero no veo justo que no me dejen entrar, digo estuve estudiando todo un mes para esto.

Strong Wings: Señorita entiendo su decepción pero según veo no se preparó lo suficiente, hay ponis que se estuvieron preparando para esto toda su vida.

Cradle Stars: Ya lo sé señor, pero yo sé que hice todo bien enserio.

Strong Wings: Imposible señorita, aquí calificamos todo de forma correcta y sin ningún error, ahora si me disculpa.

Cradle Stars: ¡No! Digo..sé que ustedes nunca han cometido un error pero..ya sabe el viejo dicho un error lo comete cualquiera.

Strong Wings: (enojado) No conozco ese dicho tan de perdedor, nosotros nunca podemos fallar ¡ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos más importantes que atender!

Cradle Stars: [pensamiento] Rayos se está yendo; ¡Si esta tan seguro demuéstremelo! (se tapa la boca) [pensamiento] Pero que m***** acabo de hacer.

Strong Wings regresa a ver a Cradle sorprendido por lo que acabe de oír, así que simplemente se acercó a Cradle y la llevo a su oficina.

Strong Wings: (saliéndole una vena en la cabeza)¿Nombre?

Cradle Stars: C..Cradle..Cradle Stars señor pero todos me llaman Cra..(es detenida).

Strong Wings: Me vale cual sea tu apodo, haber veamos (empieza a revisar el informe) vaya que extraño.

Cradle Stars: (extrañada se acerca al computador) ¿Qué ocurre?

Strong Wings: Bueno, estas registrada..pero según este informe no existe tu prueba.

Cradle Stars: ¡Quee! Imposible, le prometo señor Wings que yo si asistí el día del examen.

Strong Wings: Tranquila señorita si le creo.

Cradle Stars: (hace cara de potrilla) Por lo honesta y amable que soy.

Strong Wings: Ahhh nop, porque ningún idiota me jugaría una broma.

Cradle Stars: (Fria) Jejejeje si, era obvio, pero hablando enserio ¿Qué aremos ahora?

Strong Wings: ¿Aremos? No, no, no señorita usted se quedara aquí esperando hasta que yo llegue con la respuesta de este misterio.

Cradle Stars: ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!, ¡ni siquiera traje mi celular para distraerme!

Strong Wings: (sarcásticamente) Que pena, pero que quieres que haga.

Cradle Stars: Dejarme acompañarlo.

Strong Wings: ¡NO! Ahora quédate ahí o veras (la queda mirando hasta salir de la habitación, con una mirada seria, profunda y muy fría).

Sale Strong Wings de la habitación.

Cradle Stars: (enojada) Mmm valla carácter…..más le vale no demorarse demasiado o vera.

Tras 3 horas encerrada en la oficina, Strong Wings aparece con el profesor que le tomo la prueba a Cradle Stars el día del examen, Strong Wings se veía algo…ahh para que miento se veía muy enojado.

Cradle Stars: (algo nerviosa) ¿Ya..ya descifró lo que sucedió?

Strong Wings: Siiii…y no solo eso, también descubrí el causante de todo esto (se hacerca a Cradle) ¿Quieres saber?

Cradle Stars: (muy nerviosa) jejeje si porque no.

Strong Wings simplemente le sonríe de forma macabra a Cradle y sin decir nada regresa con el profe el cual luego de eso se acerca a Cradle y le muestra su examen, ella se puso feliz pero luego vio lo que el profe le estaba señalando con la pesuña, ella mira y nota que en la sección que dice nombre no hay nada, ella simplemente sonríe nerviosamente y mira al Strong Wings el cual la miraba de una forma muy muy mala.

Strong Wings: Y bueno ¿quieres saber quién creo que fue el responsable de esto?

Cradle Stars: Jejeje Nahhh no creo que sea necesario.

Strong Wings: Que bueno (toma asiento en el puesto del director) Y dime antes de que te mande gritando muy feo de aquí, ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?

Cradle Stars: ¡Ya sé que cometí un gran error!

Profesor: Sin tener en cuenta que hiciste perder el tiempo del director por algo tan absurdo.

Cradle Stars: (lo mira muy enojada) Si….gracias por hacerme acuerdo.

Strong Wings: Y bueno ¿ahora qué crees que pasara?

Cradle Stars: Me dejara poner el nombre en el examen y hacer un nuevo reconteo (sonríe muy nerviosa).

Strong Wings: Ja….que chistoso, pero no lo are, así que por favor vete en este instante y no te atrevas a aparecer de nuevo.

Cradle Stars: ¡Pero Señor! Enserio eh querido entrar en esta academia hace mucho, por favor déjeme entrar, are lo que sea pero por favor déjeme entrar.

Strong Wings: Olvidalo no hay na…(es detenido por el profesor el cual se acerca donde él y empieza a decirle algo, haciendo que su expresión cambie totalmente) bueno Cradle creo que si hay algo que puedes hacer para perdonarte este error.

Cradle Stars: ¿Enserio?

Strong Wings: Yo nunca miento niñita.

Luego en la noche en la mansión de los Stars.

Nana: Y ¿Qué paso después?

Cradle Stars: Bueno él me dijo que si lograba hacer que mis padres mandaran mensualmente 1000 bits para la academia ellos me dejarían entrar y bueno acepte, luego Sali y llame a mi ma y le dije la situación y ella dijo mrrr mrrr (voz super elegante) "Claro cariño no hay problema, ya le digo a tu padre bye bye" así que ¡Oficialmente estoy dentro de la ACADEMIAAA!

Nana: Que bueno cariño, por un momento pensé que el profesor y el director te hicieron cosas indecentes.

Cradle Stars: (Se aleja) Whatttt pero que dices nana, acaso pensaste que yo y…..mejor dicho pensaste que sería capaz de eso.

Nana: (Sonriendo) jeje que te digo…siempre veo lo cochino a todo aunque no tenga nada de este.

Cradle Stars: Si que eres muy rara, pero así te quiero (abraza a su nana).

Nana: Ohhhh que tierna (abraza a Cradle).

Así pasa un rato.

Nana: Aunque eso de "así te quiero" sonó un poco…(es detenida).

Cradle Stars: ¡NANA! (mejor se levanta y se empieza a ir a su cuarto) siempre me haces esto.

Nana: (riéndose) perdón pero que quieres que te diga, soy así.


	3. Nigthly Treasure

Equipo: Perdedor

Bueno volví con el cap 3, ahora sobre Nigthly Treasure una pegaso muy interesante y mi favorita, ya sé que aún sigo con las introducciones, pero esta es la última pasando este capítulo les prometo que ya empezare con la historia, así que espero lo disfruten enserio y nuevamente gracias por ver, hasta la próxima BYE!

Cap 3: La hija negada.

Era un día soleado y hermoso sea donde sea que miraras, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa del viento era suave y cálida y el sol estaba en una posición la cual hacia que pareciera que las montañas y el sol eran uno solo, en ese día una pegaso muy alocada y desafiante a la muerte se encontraba escalando una montaña en Ponyville, varios ponys que pasaban por la zona la miraban extrañados ya que ¿por qué una pegaso escalaria una montaña si puede pasarla volando?, muy pocos peguntaban y la pegaso siempre saludaba y decía "Amigo/a así ya no sería tan divertido (sonriendo)" algunos salían extrañados otros impresionados pero al verla se podía presenciar una seguridad tal que causaba que todos los ponys que pasaran vayan algo celosos, la pegaso tras escalar la montaña con dificultad prosiguió a sentarse en un tronco el cual tenía una revista, según parecía no era la primera vez de Nigthly en esa montaña, ella ya sentada miro el amanecer el cual era muchísimo más hermoso desde la posición en la cual ella se encontraba.

Montaña cerca de los campos de cultivo (amanecer)

Nigthly Treasure: (respirando lentamente) Que hermoso paisaje, creo que es imposible encontrar algún lugar con una vista mejor [pensamiento] ¿Acaso es un reto?, (sonríe) pues acepto el reto.

De repente Nigthly se levanta y corre hasta el filo de la montaña en donde se deja caer, su velocidad empezó a aumentar ya que estaba cayendo en picada, justo en el último segundo ella extiende sus alas y sale volando.

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno veamos ¿un lugar con una vista mejor? Eh….. ¡Rayos! Porque me pongo estos retos, hacen que mi cabeza de vueltas, pero un reto es un reto y no pienso perderlo.

Empieza a revisar la zona pero a cada lugar que miraba no veía potencial de una vista asombrosa, intento en muchos lugares.

Casa de los Apple

Nigthly Treasure: (mirando fijamente desde el techo y moviéndose) Nop…..aquí peor…..rayos este me gusta…pero no es suficiente.

Sale Apple Bloom de la casa con una escoba y mira a techo y sin pensarlo dos veces tira la escoba a una imagen la cual no distinguía bien por culpa del sol que le daba justo en los ojos.

Apple Bloom: ¡Sal de aquí pájaro, no te llevaras ni una sola manzana! (tira la escoba).

Nigthly Treasure: (esquiva por las justas) ¡Pero que rayos te pasa niña, casi me das! (enojada).

Apple Bloom: (trata de mirar bien pero el sol no le facilita la cosa) Disculpe pero no veo bien con este sol, enserio lo siento…. (mueve la mano para que le diga su nombre).

Nightly Treasure: (suspira) Ok niñita por ahora te la dejare pasar pero para la próximo ten más cuidado, y mi nombre es Nigthly Treasure y no fue un gusto (sale volando de la zona).

Apple Bloom: ¡Espere! (ve que se va, baja la mirada y se empieza a fregarse los ojos) rayos…para la próxima salgo con un sombrero o terminare ciega.

Al final no encontró nada, además de que ya empezaba a atardecer.

Despacho de la alcaldesa de Ponyville (tarde)

Nightly Treasure: (mirando fijamente) Mmmmm…no lo sé, bonita vista pero aun no es la mejor, además ya se ara de tarde así que mejor regreso a casa, a menos que quiera limpiar los trastes esta noche (se pone en posición para salir volando rápido) Ok tengo…(mira el sol) según su posición…creo que 5 o 10, si voy a máxima llegaría en 6, bueno deja de pensar y sal mejor 1, 2 y ¡3! (sale a toda)

Clousdale, Casa de los Treasure (noche)

Nightly Treasure aterriza silenciosamente en el patio principal de la casa, empieza a caminar en puntillas hacia la puerta la cual abre lo más suave y silencioso posible, pero al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta se encienden las luces.

Nightly Treasure: (gira con una sonrisa nerviosa) Holaaaa…mamá ¿Cómo te fue hoy día? Eh.

Madre Treasure: (mirada seria) Cariño ¿Qué hora es?

Nigthly Treasure: Puesss je las 5 PM (sonriendo).

Madre Treasure: Cerca, solo te faltaron 4 horas más y le dabas.

Nigthly solo se limitó a sonreír y mirar a su madre.

Madre Treasure: Bueno tienes suerte que tu padre aun no llegue, pero eso no te libra del castigo así que ya sabes a donde ir.

Nigthly Treasure: Pero mamá enserio esta vez fue sin querer.

La madre Treasure tapo la boca de su hija y con una voz tranquila pero con furia dijo.

Madre Treasure: Cariño siempre das las mismas escusas, así que mejor ve a la cocina y limpia cada traste, además cuando venga tu padre hablaremos de otro tema ¿ok? (se va a su habitación).

Nigthly Treasure: (nada entusiasmada) ok mamá (va a la cocina) argh siempre es lo mismo, porque no me pueden dar libertad.

Nightly mira el estante donde están los platos sucios y se asombra ya que este se encontraba repletísimo, pareciera que hicieron un banquete.

Nigthly Treasure: (enojada) ¿pero qué? Acaso hubo un banquete o que.

Madre Treasure: (abre la puerta de su cuarto) Cariño casi me olvido decirte que invitamos a los nuevos vecinos para comer.

Nigthly Treasure: (frustrada) siii…ya me di cuenta gracias por la información, aunque ¿mama que yo recuerde solo eran 3 porque tantos platos?

Madre Treasure: Bueno al parecer su hija se va a quedar a vivir en una casa que tienen al norte y por eso los padres se compraron una casa aquí, ya que todo es más tranquilo y relajante.

Nigthly Treasure: Gracias por la información pero esa no fue mi pregunta ma.

Madre Treasure: Tranquila déjame terminar, veras al parecer su hija vino para la despedida ya que como te dije antes se va a independizar y resulta que algo que le caracteriza además de ser apasionada de la velocidad es que es una comelona que no me creerás que la mitad de platos son de ella.

Nigthly Treasure: (mira los trastes) ¿la mitad? En serio tanto.

Madre Treasure: Si, según ella, como ejercita mucho también debe comer mucho para tener proteínas y que no le ocurra nada, ya sabes lo típico.

Nigthly Treasure: Si…..oye mamá no quisieras ayudar a tu hija favorita.

Madre Treasure: (sonriendo) No gracias, prefiero estar aquí viendo mi telenovela, así que si me disculpas me voy (cierra la puerta).

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Ayyy! (berrinche) ¿Por qué a miiii?, ayyy (levanta la cabeza y se dirige hacia las gradas que conducen al 2do piso) hermanoooo, ¿quisieras que esta asombrosa chica te enseñara unas técnicas de vuelo?

El hermano simplemente saco la cabeza para ver que quería su tediosa hermana menor.

Hermano Treasure: (inexpresivo) No gracias, tu querido hermano está estudiando para su examen (cerrando la puerta).

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Espera!, los exámenes vienen y van, pero estas técnicas que te enseñare nunca volverás a ver en tu vida.

Hermano Treasure: ¿Enserio?... mira si sabes cómo hacer una rainplosion sónica are lo que tú quieras.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Una qué?

Hermano Treasure: Me lo imagine, suerte hermana (cierra la puerta).

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Espe—argh al cabo ni necesito tu ayuda, sabes que no solo limpiare los trastes también limpiare la casa, sii limpiare la casa y el patio!

Madre Treasure: (desde su cuarto) bueno será mejor que comiences, además es un reto y dudo que no lo vallas a cumplir, así que gracias por hacerme el fin de semana hija.

Nigthly Treasure: (pensando en lo que acababa de decir) [pensamiento] Bien echo tonta.

Madre Treasure: (burlona) Bueno apúrese que no tienes toda la noche.

Nigthly Treasure: (enojada) ¡Ya se!

Nigthly cogió la esponja y un plato y empezó a limpiar cada plato, así durante una hora y media, luego de terminar y apagar las luces y poner seguro en las puertas se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir donde en cada esquina del mismo tenía un poster de escaladores y voladores famosos, ella simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama y tomo su tan merecido descanso.

Clousdale, Casa de los Treasure (patio trasero, amanecer)

Nigthly se encontraba exhausta sacando las hojas malas, mientras sacaba las hojas pensaba en las estupideces que según ella dijo ayer, de repente la puerta trasera de la casa es abierta causando que ella regresara a ver, al mirar quien abrió la puerta se emocionó ya que el unicornio que abrió esta era su padre el cual se encontraba acompañado de su madre y hermano.

Nigthly Treasure: (dirigiéndose donde su padre para abrazarlo) ¡Papá! Volviste.

Padre Treasure: (abriendo los cascos para abrazarla) Perdón cariño pero el trabajo se extendió mucho.

Nigthly Treasure: (abraza a su padre) Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, estoy preparada para el entrenamiento diario.

Padre Treasure: Me encantaría cariño, pero en serio estoy cansado, quisiera descansar hoy día, además ¿Qué haces tú limpiando?

Nigthly Treasure: ¿A qué te refieres?

Padre Treasure: Bueno tú nunca limpias, así que me sorprendió escuchar a tu madre decir que estabas aquí limpiando el jardín.

Nigthly Treasure: Jeje bueno que quieres que te diga, nunca me niego a algún reto.

Padre Treasure: Bueno cariño, cuando acabes de limpiar y te bañes porque estas sudando y odio que la casa huela mal, vas a buscarnos en nuestro cuarto ok.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Ocurre algo?

Padre Treasure: No cariño, simplemente es algo que delei te va a gustar.

Nigthly Treasure: Oook, ¿Por qué no me lo dicen aquí?

Padre Treasure: (sonríe) Tranquila no te preocupes, simplemente es algo que sé que te va a gustar, así que no te pongas tensa, bueno si me disculpan me retiro (se va a su cuarto).

Madre Treasure: Bueno ya escuchaste a tu padre, te bañas y nos buscas (acompaña a su esposo).

En ese momento Nigthly se quedó confundida y con un poco de miedo, su hermano se acerca a ella y le susurra.

Hermano Treasure: Te fre-gas-te (sonríe malvadamente y se va).

Nigthly treasure: Espera a que te refieres, ¿ahora que hice?

Su hermano simplemente le sonrió y se fue, tras escuchar eso ella paso rebobinando todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento para así tener una idea de lo que hizo pero nunca llegaba a nada, y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba bañada y lista para ir a la habitación de sus padres.

Nigthly Treasure: (apunto de golpear la puerta) Ok vamos a descubrir para que me necesitaban (respira profundamente y golpea la puerta).

Padre treasure: ¿Quién es?

Nigthly Treasure: Soy yo pa, ya vine a hablar de lo que tú querías.

Padre Treasure: Cierto me lo olvide, entra cariño.

Nigthly entra y ahí estaba su padre y madre viéndola emocionados, al entrar antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta su hermano mayor se mete.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Hermano Treasure: Creeme hermanita esto no me lo quiero perder ni de broma.

Nigthly Treasure: Oigan que ocurre, el nunca esta feliz a menos que sea algo malo para mí.

Padre Treasure: Bueno cariño eso si no sé porque, pero lo que si se es que esto te va a encantar (le da un sobre).

Madre Treasure: Vamos cariño ábrelo (emocionada).

Nigthly algo confundida abre el sobre con precaución, al mirar lo que tenía adentro vio un papel, lo saco y vio.

Madre Treasure: Vamos cariño léelo.

Nigthly Treasure: (confundida) Ok….La yegua/ pegaso/ unicornio, llamado/a: Nigthly Treasure debe asistir al patio delantero (10:30 hora máxima de espera) donde se encontrara con el señor el cual le ubicara en su respectivo puesto, estudiante N. 10/500 aula N. 1/10, exámenes el día 27/ 03…para ingreso a la Academia: "Guardias Reales" (suelta la hoja y pone una cara de impresión).

En ese momento su hermano toma la foto desde su cámara.

Hermano Treasure: (sonriendo) Dios mío, jajaja tu cara hermana no tiene jajaja igualación jaja hay Dios ufff….bueno mejor me voy, no quiero molestar a la nueva guardia real pfff jajaja! (Sale de la habitación).

Madre, Padre Tresure: (súper emocionados) ¿Te gusta?

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno…es lindo que traten de ayudarme en cuanto a mis estudios.

Padre Treasure: (sonriendo y con la cara firme) Claro.

Nigthly Treasure: Pero…

Padre Treasure: (mirada baja y confundido) ¿Pero?

Nigthly Treasure: Pero esto no es lo que yo quiero pa, ma, ¿acaso no recuerdan?

Padre, Madre Treasure: ¿Recordar que?

Nigthly Treasure: Ay Dios, que cuando era niña les dije que quería viajar por el mundo, hacer cosas extremas y peligrosas.

Padre Treasure: Ay cariño, tu madre y yo pensábamos que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste tremenda tontería.

Madre Treasure: Si cariño, digo ser un guardia es algo difícil y extremo, pregúntale a tu padre.

Padre Treasure: Si como aquella vez que me toco detener a esas ancianas que se estaban peleando, osea mi mente quedo como boomm, fue súper raro.

Madre Treasure: Vez cariño ser guardia real también es extremo y peligroso.

Nigthly Treasure: (levantando la pestaña) Mamá acabas de oír lo que dijo papá.

Madre Treasure: Bueno tal vez no sea tan extrema pero recuerda que cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿no?

Nigthly Treasure: Ya lo sé ma, pero no quiero estar quieta en un sitio como tonta hasta que eso pase, yo quiero ser….libre, ma quiero andar de aquí halla libre y feliz.

Padre Treasure: Pero cariño y la tradición que.

Nigthly Treasure: Ya sé que todos los Treasure son guardias reales y que esta es la 5ta generación desde que comenzaron con esta "tradición", pa me la dices a cada rato, pero yo no quiero.

Madre Treasure: Cariño imposible, seriamos la burla de toda la familia, ningún Treasure a deseado ser otra cosa mas que guardia real.

Padre Treasure: Cariño déjala, tiene razón no podemos obligarla.

Madre Treasure: ¡Pero Cariño ella…(la detiene su esposo).

Padre Treasure: (susurrándole a su esposa) tranquila tengo un plan (guiño) Hija te tengo una propuesta.

Nigthly Treasure: ….¿Cuál?

Padre Treasure: Mira si en el examen de admisión sacas un promedio de 950 puntos, tú decidirás si quedarte o irte, pero si sacas menos nosotros decidiremos (levanta su casco) trato.

Nigthly Treasure: No lo are, acaso crees que soy tonta.

Padre Treasure: (actuando) Vaya mi hija no acepto un reto, que vergüenza, mi hija romperá su racha de nunca rechazar un reto, pero que abre hecho yo para merecer esto bua bua.

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Espera! Yo nunca negare un reto (levanta su casco) es un trato.

Padre Treasure: (sonriendo) Gracias cariño….bueno ya es de noche mejor me voy a dormir, chao cariño espero te prepares para el examen (saca a Nigthly de su habitación) (sonriendo) ¡Suerte!

Nigthly se quedó algo impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella simplemente vio su casco con el cual acababa de hacer una apuesta.

Nigthly Treasure: (asustada) ¿Pero que acabo de hacer?

Mientras dentro de la habitación.

Madre Treasure: Bueno cariño felicidades lograste hacer que ella de el examen, pero como aras para que ella se quede ahí.

Padre Treasure: (mira por la ventana) Cariño, cuando di el examen me di cuenta que este tenía 6 preguntas trampas la cual nunca nadie ha acertado.

Madre Treasure: (confundida) ¿No entiendo bien a qué quieres llegar?

Padre Treasure: (sonriendo) Cariño no importa cuánto estudie ella no podrá sacar más de 940 puntos.

Madre Treasure: Ohhh, vaya cariño eso no me lo esperaba, sí que tienes todo planeado.

Padre Treasure: Obvio cariño (sonríe) además tú conoces a nuestra hija, ella no estudiara se va a pasar las 2 semanas de vaga.

Paso la noche y al día siguiente Nigthly no estudio ni se preparó para el examen tal como dijo su padre, ella confiaba plenamente en sus conocimientos, las 2 semanas que tenía ella para estudiar pasaron y sin miedo alguno se presentó a los exámenes.

Al salir simplemente se auto felicito por su desempeño en el examen y se retiró para celebrarlo escalando alguna montaña; Tras varias horas escalando regreso a su casa para acostarse y darse su merecido descanso.

Clousdale, Casa de los Treasure (amanecer)

Madre, Padre Treasure: (voz baja) Cariño, despierta ya es de día.

Nigthly Treasure: (abriendo los ojos) Ma, pa que quieren.

Madre Treasure: Cariño quiero que bajes, ya que por fin llegaron tus resultados.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Y eso que?, yo ya sé que saque los 950, así que no quiero entrar a esa academia…ahora si me disculpas estaba soñando algo bonito, buenas noches (se tapa con las sabanas).

Madre Treasure: (sacando el examen) No queríamos mostrártelo aquí….pero ya que (le da a Nigthly el examen) mira por ti misma tus resultados.

Nigthly Treasure: Haber….. (Sorprendida) pero, ¡QUEEEE!

Nigthly suelta el examen el cual tenía de nota 895 puntos.

Padre Treasure: Bueno cariño (se acerca a Nigthly) gane, y ya sabes cuál será mi respuesta acerca si te quedas en la academia o no ¿cierto?

Nigthly Treasure: Papá, por favor no lo hagas, enserio yo no quiero estar allí.

Padre Treasure: Que pena cariño una apuesta es una apuesta, así que disfruta tus últimos 20 días ya que después de eso comenzaran las clases de la academia.

Nigthly Treasure: P..pero papá acaso quieres que viaje de Clousdale a Canterlot cada día es una locura.

Padre Treasure: Bueno cariño talvez no te hayas enterado pero la academia acaba de hacer un edificio el cual está repleto de habitaciones específicamente para estudiantes que sufrirán este tipo de problemas.

Nigthly Treasure: P..pe…pero papá que pasa si me ocurre algo y muero, acaso no te daría pena el saber que lo último que hice fue algo que no quería.

Padre Treasure: (enojado) primero dudo que pase eso, segundo ni siquiera has estado en la academia así que no sabes si no te gustara y tercero eres alguien fuerte así que dudo que algo o alguien pueda lastimarte.

Nigthly Treasure: Pe…pero papá que pasaría si (es detenido por su padre).

Padre Treasure: (enojado) Nigthly ya basta de dar escusas, perdiste acéptalo como hombrecito.

Nigthly Treasure: Pero soy mujer.

Padre Treasure: Ya sabes a que quiero llegar, mira se acabaron las escusas, entraras a esa academia y punto, ahora limpia tu cuarto y después de que hayas limpiado bajaras a comer ok (sale de la habitación).

Madre Treasure: Ya escuchaste a tu padre (sale de la habitación).

Nigthly Treasure: Pero….ayyy (frustrada) porque no me pueden dejar en paz, siempre me obligan a hacer todo lo que ustedes quieren que haga, no les importa mi opinión.

Hermano Treasure: (desde la otra pared) ¡Ya cállate que estoy estudiando!

Nigthly Treasure: (enojada) ¡Ya perdón, ni que sea para tanto! (voz baja) maldito seas (se acerca a la ventana de su habitación y mira a lo lejos a la academia) te odio maldita academia, espero te quemes.

Bueno gracias por haber leído este tercer cap y último en cuanto a introducción se refiere, desde ahora en adelante ya verán la historia, pero quiero que entiendan algunas cosas, miren la historia tendrá 3 personajes principales los cuales ya conocen, y para que sepan cual cap es protagonizado por uno de estos 3 personajes yo hice que la parte en donde cambiamos los cap tengan el nombre del personaje que protagonizara esa historia, y que en la hoja de lectura este el título del cap, si me hago entender, además de que subiré biografías de cada personaje para que los conozcan mejor y sepan porque son así, y por ultimo estaré subiendo información del fic y talvez alguna cosa interactiva para que ustedes puedan participar además de que subiré diseños y poster referente a este fic en mi deviantart, todos los enlaces están abajo, bueno dicho todo esto me despido sin antes desearles un lindo fin de semana Bye.

Twitter: RainbowPainting

Devianart: mateoV2961308


	4. Galip, Cradle Stars

Equipo: Perdedor

Bueno aquí está el cap 4 y el inicio por fin de la historia, antes de que comiencen a leer les quiero advertir que habrá situaciones +18, así que precaución…nah mentira, lo que si abra será un poco de amogh, espero lo disfruten X).

Cap 4: Bienvenido a la Academia de Guardias Reales (Parte 1/ 2)

Pasaron los 20 últimos días de descanso para nuestros protagonistas, Galip se levantó temprano y guardo en un bolso hoja y lápiz.

Clousdale, Casa de los Fortune (amanecer)

Galip: (calentando patas traseras) [Pensamiento] Vaya quien lo diría, lo logre…enserio lo logre…entre,…bueno…digo según las estadísticas era obvio que entrara..pero, eso no le quita la sensación que siento en este momento (sonríe) cada vez estoy más cerca de cumplir mi sueño.

Sale una pegaso unos 4 años menor a Galip de su habitación y caminando somnolienta en la sala saluda a Galip, para luego tomar un refresco de la cocina y volver a su habitación.

Galip: (calentando patas delanteras) [Pensamiento] Ay Dios que hare contigo (mira el reloj) bueno creo que será mejor que salga no quiero llegar ni un minuto tarde.

Galip sale de la casa, estando ya fuera prepara sus alas para salir a toda cuando de repente es detenido por su hermana.

Clean Fortune: (sale de la casa) ¡ESPERA!

Galip: (regresa a ver a su hermana) ¿Ahora qué?

Clean Fortune: Como que que, ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy es día de compras? (le muestra la caja de jugo que cogió de la cocina la cual se encontraba vacía).

Galip: Tranquila no lo olvide, al terminar mi pequeña visita a la Academia iré a Ponyville y comprare todas las cosas que nos faltan para este mes ok.

Clean Fortune: …¿Seguroooo?

Galip: Si, si (empujando a su hermana adentro de la casa) ahora vuelve a dormir ok.

Clean Forune: (moviendo su cabello) Ay querido hermano como estarías sin mí, bueno, suerte (entra a la casa).

Galip: (poniéndose otra vez en posición de despegue) [Pensamiento] Pero que estresante es ella, tiene suerte que papá y mamá me hayan prohibido pegarle un buen…..pufff mejor me voy (sale volando hacia la Academia).

Casa de Cradle Stars (amanecer)

Cradle Stars: (desesperada) ¡NANAAAAA!

Nana: (abre la puerta de la habitación de Cradle rápidamente) ¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Qué te paso?

Cradle Stars: (mira a su nana con un rostro lloroso) Na-Na-Nana acabo de perder mis-mis-mis pendientes morados (empieza a llorar) Ahhhhhh ahora ya no daré una buena impresión en el primer día, ahora seré la burla de todos, porque mundo ¡¿por qué me odias tanto?!

Nana: (enojada) Enserio, gritaste como una histérica solo porque perdiste uno de tus millones de pendientes…me voy de aquí.

Cradle Stars: ¡ESPERAAA! No te puedes ir tienes que ayudarme a encontrar mis pendientes para así poder ir, no vez que sin esos pendientes no podre usar el vestido rosado con líneas blancas con morado.

Nana: Cradle no es obligatorio ir sabes, es solo un evento de bienvenida en el cual saludan a los nuevos estudiantes.

Cradle Stars: (secándose las lágrimas) Ya lo sé nana pero que mejor momento para hacer amigos que en este evento, además si no voy, al día siguiente seré la única que estará sin amigos, luego seré la burla de todos para finalmente ser humillada en el baile de graduación, pero claramente cuando este en algún lugar con hermosa vista hacia el rio diré unas encantadoras palabras motivacionales, con un gran mensaje para que así el anime termine de una manera decepcionante pero que al mismo tiempo te llene de esperanzas, de esa manera ellos sabrán que si yo pude seguir adelante ellos también pueden (mirando hacia el techo con unos ojos grandes y brillantes).

Nana: …..

Cradle Stars: (sacude la cabeza) (nerviosa) Jeje pero claramente es una suposición.

Nana: Cradly, cada día me das más razones para que les diga a tus padres que te cancelen la tele.

Cradle Stars: (corre y se arrodilla ante su nana para agarrarle la pata delantera) ¡Nana! No lo hagas, si me quitas la tele ya no podre vivir, mejor dicho ya no tendría razones para vivir.

Nana: (suspirando) Cradly solo estas exagerando.

Cradle Stars: (mirada asesina) Un buen Otaku jamás miente respecto a estos temas.

Nana: (nerviosa) Jee, buen chiste Cradly (ve que la expresión de Cradle no cambia) ahum, sabes….por hacerme reír te dejare ver aun la tele jaja…

Cradle Stars: ¿Segura? (voz seria).

Nana: (sudando por los nervios) Clarooo Cradly….solo (moviendo su pata) suéltame ok.

Cradle Stars: (Se levanta y sonríe) Ok, gracias nana, ahora podrías ayudarme a buscar mis pendientes porfisss.

Nana: (confundida) Espera, ¿que acaba de ocurrir?

Cradle Stars: (soportando la risa) Solo te estaba asustando para que así dejes mi querida tele en paz.

Nana: Espera, y eso de "un otaku jamás miente respecto a estos temas" ¿eso qué?

Cradle Stars: Ptssss por favor enserio creíste que un otaku sería capaz de decir eso (buscando sus pendientes debajo la cama).

Nana: Y ¿cómo lograste hacer esa cara?, que yo recuerde no tomaste clases de actuación.

Cradle Stars: (levanta una ceja) enserio…..ok mira si algo caracteriza muy bien a un otaku es el gore, y créeme ver gore todos los días hace que en un dos por tres te aprendas estas caras (buscando debajo de los asientos) ahora si no es mucho pedir podrías ayudarme, debo estar allá en 30 minutos.

Nana: (echando una ojeada a la habitación) y ¿por qué crees que yo te ayudaría? después de lo que me hiciste.

Cradle Stars: (movimiento de hombros) Buueeno si quieres no me ayudes, pero prepárate para una semana teniendo esta cara (cabía de rostro a la de unos segundos antes).

Nana: Nonono, ok…te ayudare (cerrando los ojos y suspirando).

Cradle Stars: (abraza a su nana) ¡Graciasss!

Nana: (rompiendo el abrazo) bueno no perdamos tiempo y mientras yo busco tus pendientes tú te pondrás el traje.

Cradle Stars: ¿Segura nana?, yo pase unas 3 horas sin éxito alguno, ¿enserio crees poder encontrar mis pendientes más rápido que yo?

Nana: (sonrisa segura) Pssss vamos Cradly ve a cambiarte sin miedo alguno, apuesto que encontrare tus pendientes antes de que acabes de vestirte.

Cradle Stars: (insegura) Ok…..

Nana: (empujando a Cradle hacia su baño) Bueno no perdamos tiempo, solo dime ¿Dónde los viste por última vez?

Cradle Stars: (tratando de frenar) Bueno….la última vez que lo vi fueeee…creo que aquí en la mansión (sonríe).

Nana: (tratando de cerrar la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Cradle) ¿en serio?...sabes que eso no me sirve verdad.

Cradle Stars: (forcejeando para evitar que cierre la puerta) Lo siento, pero enserio no me acuerdo algún lugar más exacto….¿segura aun no necesitas mi ayuda?

Nana: (empujando para que se cierre la puerta) No…ahora solo entra y vístete…., ya verás que cuando salgas te tendré los pendientes.

Cradle Stars: (tratando de mantener la puerta abierta) Ok..ok so-solo podrías pasarme mi vestido.

Nana: Oh, cierto lo olvide (deja de forcejear).

La nana al dejar de forcejear, causo que Cradle la cual aún seguía empujando desde el otro lado abra la puerta de golpe y salga cayendo al suelo.

Nana: (mirando al suelo donde esta Cradle) (avergonzada) Jeje lo siento Cradly.

Cradle Stars: (seria) Tranqui no pasa nada…solo dame mi vestido para que deje de molestarte.

La nana va hacia los cajones de Cradle en donde esta abre el más grande, el cual tenía un sin número de trajes de fiesta, la nana agarra el traje rosado con líneas blancas y moradas.

Nana: (levanta a Cradle y le da el traje) (preocupada) ¿Cradly te encuentras bien? ¿Segura no necesitas que te vende?

Cradle Stars: ¿A qué te refieres?

Cradle mira sus patas delanteras, solo para percatarse que tenía raspones y pequeños cortes en la rodilla.

Cradle Stars: Jeje tranquila nana no es para tanto, solo necesito vendarme y estaré bien.

Nana: (tratando de inspeccionar la pata de Cradle) ¿segura? Creo que es un corte de esos feos; Cradle creo que sería mejor que te quedes en la mansión porsiacaso.

Cradle Stars: (moviendo su pata para que así la nana no pueda ver bien la herida) Nono tranquila, enserio me encuentro bien solo ayúdame a encontrar mis pendientes para que pueda ir al evento ¿ok?

Nana: Okeyyy…..¿pero segura todo está (es detenida ya que Cradle se encierra de golpe en el baño).

Cradle Stars: Siii nana todo bien, ahora podrías ayudarme en lo que te pedí plissss.

Nana: Ok, tranquila ya buscare tus pendientes…..que humor.

Cradle Stars: (cambiándose) Te oí.

Nana: Ya ya perdón (regresa a ver el cuarto de Cradle) Okey…..ahora….por donde comienzo….

Canterlot, Academia: "Guardias Reales"

Galip se encontraba caminando por las instalaciones.

Mientras caminaba hacía un mapa del sector detallando la función de cada aula (para esto usa la hoja y lápiz que trajo).

Galip: (anotando) Okey, entonces aquí es la cafetería mmmmm bueno no es útil así que esta fuera de la lista, sigamos.

De repente Galip es detenido por unos ponys.

Pony 1: (abre sus patas para abrazar a Galip) ¡GALIP!

Pony 2: (confundida) ¿Galip?

Galip: (serio) Disculpe podría dejarme pasar.

Pony 1: (baja sus patas) ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

Galip: (mueve la cabeza en forma de negación) Lo siento no me suenas familiar.

Pony 1: (incomodo) S-soy yo…jaja estudiamos en la misma escuela, no te acuerdas.

Galip: (cara de impresión)…..

Pony 2: (susurrando a Pony 1) Oye perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿quién es este?

Pony 1: (susurrando a Pony 2) Es el pony que te conté que era el mejor en todo pero que sufría de bullying por 2 potros.

Galip: (sigue caminando) (enojado) Perdón pero no me suenas….ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Galip empuja a ambos ponys que bloqueaban su camino y sigue adelante.

Pony 2: Oye…que yo recuerde dijiste que era alguien genial….pero si te soy honesta, acaba de actuar como un idiota.

Pony 1: Lo-lo sé, que le abra ocurrido par que actué de esa forma.

Galip: (enojado) [Pensamiento] Todos son unos idiotas actúan como si fueran tus amigos, pero en realidad solo te manipulan para que así ellos no se sientan solos hasta que encuentren alguien, después de eso te abandonan y te menosprecian….todos son iguales, me dan asco.

Galip siguió con su caminata por las instalaciones, cuando este ya acabo sus anotaciones se dispuso a irse, pero en el camino escucho como empezaba el evento.

Strong Wings se encontraba parado en un escenario junto a un micrófono y una multitud de estudiantes nuevos los cuales estaban celebrando el haber ingresado.

Strong Wings: ¡Mis queridos estudiantes, hoy es un día para celebrar, ya que hoy ustedes han demostrado al dar el examen de ingreso que están a la altura de este reto, de los 1000 ponys que dieron el examen solo 100 lograron ingresar y esos 100 son ustedes, así que BIENVENIDOS!

Tras terminar Strong Wings su discurso todos los ponys empezaron a celebrar y hacer nuevas amistades, mientras Galip quien se encontraba al otro lado de la Academia estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente sufre un pequeño choque con otra pony.

Galip: (tirado en el suelo) (frotándose la cabeza) Au…..

Cradle Stars: (levantándose rápidamente) (avergonzada) Lo-lo siento enserio, fue sin querer, ay (mirando por los lados) déjeme ayudarle.

Galip: (levantándose) (enojado) No gracias.

Cradle Stars: ¿Se-seguro está bien?

Galip: (frotándose la cabeza) (tratando de calmarse) Si…..gracias, ahora si me disculpa (preparándose para tomar vuelo).

Cradle Stars: (triste) (mirada baja) O-ok [Pensamiento] Bien echo tonta (mira sus heridas de las patas delanteras) debí haber echo caso a lo que me dijo mi nana, no soporto el dolor.

Cuando Galip ya estaba emprendiendo vuelo, mira a Cradle, al mirarla nota que esta camina de forma extraña, además que está apoyándose a cosas.

Galip: (mira fijamente a Cradle) [Pensamiento] Que extraño, esa forma de andar, apegarse a lugares mmmm creo que esta tonta esta lastimada.

Cradle Stars: (aguantando el dolor) Au, au, au [Pensamiento] Tonta debí quedarme en casa como dijo la nana, ahora tendré que estar toda la fiesta como una anciana.

De repente Cradle no logra agarrase bien de un barandal haciendo que ella caiga, Galip reacciona y va volando a toda logrando salvarla.

Galip: (amarcando a Cradle) (respirando) ¿Estas bien?

Cradle Stars: (mirando fijamente a Galip con los ojos grandes y brillantes) (sonrojada levemente) Si….

Galip: (mirando a Cradle detenidamente) Oye….chica escucha, obviamente estas lastimada, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Cradle Stars: (sonrojada) Si, mi caballero.

Galip: (confundido) Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

Cradle Stars: (sonrojada x2) Ahh ah digo, ¿Cómo supiste que estoy herida? Jejeje….

Galip: Okey…te llevare a un hospital.

Cradle Stars: (emocionada) ¿enserio harías eso por mí?

Galip: Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Cradle Stars: (avergonzada) Cierto jeje que tonta soy (sonrisa nerviosa).

Galip: Ok, sostente bien.

En ese momento Galip empieza a elevarse, Cradle obviamente abraza a Galip para así no caer.

Galip quien estaba amarcando a Cradle estaba elevándose a tal punto que se encontraba más arriba que las nubes, mientras, Cradle no dejaba de ver a Galip.

Galip: (concentrado volando)…

Cradle Stars: (mirando fijamente a Galip) (nerviosa) [Pensamiento] Vamos Cradle di algo, pero ¿Qué podría decir?, rayos algún tema de conversación; O-oye recuerdas cuando tú y yo nos chocamos jejeje (sonriendo nerviosamente).

Galip: (regresa a ver a Cradle) (serio) Si…lo recuerdo muy bien, aun me sigue doliendo la cabeza por el choque.

Cradle Stars: (sonrisa finjida) Jejeje si….el golpe, perdón [Pensamiento] Tontaaaa que acabas de decir, ay Dios ya la fregué.

Galip: (mirando el camino) Oye…dime ¿Dónde te lastimaste?

Cradle Stars: Ahh cierto, perdón, me lastime en las patas delanteras….(riéndose) Ya sabes hoy en día los jóvenes como nosotros ya ni sabemos por dónde andamos jeje.

Galip: (levanta la ceja) Claroo….. [Pensamiento] Rayos me toco llevar a la pony tonta, probablemente ella usa su belleza ante los demás ponys para que así le hagan los trabajos…odio esta clase de ponys, se creen los mejores pero realmente son solo una estampida de inútiles buenos para nada.

Tras eso ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Cradle decidió romper el hielo.

Cradle Stars: (nerviosa) Ejem, disculpa pero podrías quitarme una duda.

Galip: (estresado) Claro..dime.

Cradle Stars: Acabo de acordarme que tú me dijiste que estaba herida, pero en ese momento yo no te lo dije, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Galip: Ohh bueno eso es fácil, cuando estaba a punto de irme me fije que estabas tambaleando al caminar además que te apoyabas en cualquier lugar, así que fue fácil deducir que estabas herida.

Cradle Stars: (sorprendida) Wow tu sí que eres muy listo [Pensamiento] Listo, caballeroso, bonito, que más se puede pedir.

Galip: Gracias… [Pensamiento] Que estará planeando esta.

Cradle Stars: (sonriendo) Cradle….

Galip: (confundido) ¿Qué?

Cradle Stars: Cradle, mi nombre es Cradle un placer….(haciéndole señas con los ojos a Galip para que le diga su nombre).

Galip: Galip…..[Pensamiento] ¿Por qué tanto interés por mi nombre?

Cradle Stars: Galip eh…..es un bonito nombre (sonriendo).

Galip: Gracias…supongo (empezando a descender).

Cradle Stars: (mirando abajo) Oye Galip, porque estamos descendiendo.

Galip: (mira a Cradle) Bueno, ya estamos en el hospital.

Cradle Stars: Cierto el hospital, lo olvide jeje [Pensamiento] ¡NO! Tan rápido, pe-pero aun ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

En ese momento Galip aterriza y llama a las enfermeras para que se hagan cargo de Cradle.

Canterlot, Hospital (atardecer)

Enfermera 1: (llevando una silla de ruedas) Oh gracias chico por haber sido tan gentil en traer a la pony al hospital (la enfermera usa su magia para mover a Cradle a la silla de ruedas) enserio lo apreciamos, ¿quiere pasar?

Cradle Stars: …. [Pensamiento] Si, vamos di que sí, acompáñame así podremos conocernos mejor será ¡GENIAL!

Galip: Oh no, no soy ningún familiar ni amigo, solo soy un desconocido que quiso ayudar.

Enfermera 1: Oh bueno, gracias por ayudar igualmente, se necesitan más ponys como tú (empieza a llevar a Cradle dentro del hospital).

Cradle Stars: (mirando a Galip) (triste) [Pensamiento] No somos amigos….

Tras haber entrado Cradle junto a la enfermera al hospital Galip se dio la vuelta y emprendió vuelo a Ponyville.

Galip: (volando por las nubes) Vaya pony…..me hizo perder casi media hora (suspira) (voz sarcástica) gracias….Cradle.

Mientras tanto en Clousdale…

Clousdale, Casa de los Treasure (atardecer)

Madre Treasure: (moviendo la cama de Nigthly) ¡Vamos cariño levántate! Te vas a perder el evento de apertura.

Padre Treasure: (sacudiendo a Nigthly) Si cariño, debes ir, ya asta pagamos a un camarógrafo para que te tome fotos en el evento.

Nigthly Treasure: (estresada y con orejeras) Ma…pa…¡PODRIAN DEJARME DORMIR PORFAVOR!

Todos empiezan a discutir, mientras en el fondo de la habitación hay un pony parado mirando toda esa pelea.

Camarógrafo: Entonces….se cancela la sesión de fotos.

Bueno espero les haya gustado lo que leyeron y si es así pues síganme y…ya saben las demás cosas jeje, también dejare abajo mi devianart y twitter donde estaré publicando cosas referentes al fic, bueno es todo por mi parte bye :D.

Twitter: RainbowPainting

Devianart: mateoV2961308


	5. Galip, Cradle Stars y Nigthly Treasure

Equipo: Perdedor

Hola amigos/ as sean bienvenidos de nuevo a esta historia, antes de todo les quiero informar que me tome un pequeño descanso y por ello este cap se estrena un poco tarde, también les quiero decir que en estos momentos iniciara la Rainbow ¡BOOOM! (si no saben que es, les aconsejo revisar mi twitter) saludos y hasta la próxima.

Cap 5: Bienvenido a la Academia de Guardias Reales (Parte 2/ 2)

Clousdale, Casa de los Fortune (amanecer)

Galip está en su cuarto, este se encuentra guardando ropa, libros, objetos de aseo personal, entre otras cosas, las cuales están divididas en 2 maletas, la primera es para ropa y objetos imprescindibles, y la segunda es para los prescindibles.

Mientras separaba y guardaba, su hermana entra al cuarto.

Galip: (regresa a ver) ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Clean Fortune: Pero si son las 6 A.M.

Galip: Exacto, tú te sueles despertar a partir de las 14 horas, así que dime ¿Qué deseas?

Clean Fortune: (algo sonrojada) Bueno me pillaste, pues digamos que puse la alarma para así poder despertarme antes de que te vallas y poder despedirme (sonríe).

Galip: Gracias (sigue guardando sus cosas).

Clean Fortune: …..

Galip: …

Clean Fotune: …..

Galip: … (regresa a ver a su hermana) Disculpa te importaría irte.

Clean Fortune: ¿En serio?... ¿Solo gracias?

Galip: ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

Clean Fortune: (enojada) Ay olvídalo, fui una tonta en pensar que por fin expresarías algo de cariño, siempre actúas como un tonto desde que tengo memoria, tú no tienes sentimientos (sale del cuarto).

Galip: (respira profundamente y sigue guardando).

Cuando Galip acabo de acomodar todo fue a la sala para dejar una nota a su hermana en la cual le decía que sus padres estarían en casa en un par de horas y que ni se le ocurriera salir de la casa hasta tanto, tras haber puesto la carta en la mesa, salió afuera de la casa, puso seguro y tomo vuelo hacia la academia.

Galip: (volando) [Pensamiento] Sentimientos…

Flash Back: 6 años después desde que Galip conoció a la unicornio.

Clousdale, Escuela: Pegasos del mañana (último año de escuela para pasar a colegio)

Galip se encuentra caminando por el salón de la escuela con su amigo cuando de repente Galip sin darse cuenta se choca contra otro pegaso.

Galip: ¡Oh, lo siento no fue mi intensión!

El pegaso con el cual Galip se chocó da la vuelta y lo mira.

Draff: Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí (sonriendo malvadamente).

Galip: (nervioso) (alejándose lentamente) D-Dr-Draff.

Lilium: (asustado) ¡Oh rayos es Draff!

Draff: (acercándose a Galip) Cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde que la maestra Aster nos separó de cursos no eh podido ver esa pequeña cara, eres muy bueno escondiéndote como un mariquita.

Galip: ¿¡Q-que quieres Draff!?

Draff: ¡Esto¡ (le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Galip), crees que por ganar trofeos y medallas puedes andar con ella (Se acerca a Galip) tu siempre serás la nena de mamá (sonríe) ¡jajaja!

Galip: (tratando de levantarse) ¡Lilium ayúdame!

Draff: ¿Lilium?... Yo no veo a nadie.

Galip levanta la cabeza y ve que Lilium huyo.

Draff: (le susurra a Galip) Aquí nadie te quiere, todos fingen ser tus amigos porque eres el mejor deportista de la escuela, pero eso se acabó (mira fijamente a Galip).

Galip: (tratando de levantarse) ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Draff: (se hacerca lentamente a Galip) Voy a mostrarles a todos quien eres realmente, incluso ella te vera….niñito de mamá (sonríe maliciosamente).

En ese momento Draff agarra a Galip del cabello toma vuelo y lo lleva arrastrando a gran velocidad hasta el patio de la escuela donde se encontraban otros pegasos esperándolo junto a un tubo grande y cuerdas; Cuando Draff aterriza jala a Galip y lo tira cerca de dos pegasos los cuales le agarran y lo tratan de atar.

Galip: (tratando de soltarse) ¡Suéltenme!

Paper: (tratando de atar a Galip) ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Ron cabeza hueca sostenlo bien!

Ron: (tratando de sostenerlo) ¡Que crees que hago!

En ese momento Galip logra zafar su mano, dándole un golpe en la cara a Ron, Paper al mirar eso golpea a Galip en las costillas, Galip grita, pero reacciona rápido y le da un cabezazo a Paper, Paper cae al suelo, Galip rápidamente trata de desatarse, pero Draff se acerca y empieza a darle múltiples en el cuerpo, Galip empieza a regresarle los golpes, haciendo que ambos forcejeen, pero Galip al estar en mejor forma física logra darle un golpe en la nariz lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera volando a una corta distancia, Galip aprovecha ese momento para zafarse los pies y salir volando, Paper y Ron se levantan y empiezan a seguirle a Galip.

Galip: (mirando atrás) [Pensamiento] Rayos (pone su casco en las costillas) auchi, sí que duele (respira profundamente) bueno ahora solo tengo que perderlos y decirle a los profesores que ocurrió.

Galip al ser más rápido empezó a alejarse de Paper y Ron.

Paper: ¡Detente!

Ron: ¡No dejes que escape!

Galip mira a lo lejos una pequeña montaña, empieza a acelerar y gira rápidamente hacia la montaña, escondiéndose en una esquina, Paper y Ron se detienen cerca de la montaña y empiezan a hablar, Galip los escucha con cautela.

Paper: (asustado) ¡Rayos lo perdimos!

Ron: (mordiéndose los cascos) ¡Ahora Draff nos pegara, no quiero volverle a mentir a mi madre acerca de los moretones en mi ojos!

Paper: ¡Tranquilízate, vamos a encontrarlo y Draff no nos pegara ok!

Galip: [Pensamiento] Draff les está obligando a hacer estas cosas, pero porque se dejan, son dos contra uno….Draff sí que debe dar mucho miedo para que nadie lo rete.

En ese instante Galip se resbala un poco, llamando la atención de Ron y Paper.

Paper: Escuchaste eso (acercándose a la montaña).

Ron: Ah de ser un pájaro, mejor sigamos buscando a Galip.

En ese instante Paper mira el lugar de donde provino el ruido, pero no ve a nadie, Ron se acerca.

Ron: (ipaciente/ asustado) ¡Vez! No hay nadie, ahora no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos buscando a Galip.

Paper: Si, claro.

En ese momento retoman vuelo y se alejan del lugar, luego de un rato sale Galip, el cual se encontraba escondido dentro de la montaña (recordemos que es Clousdale, todo la estructura es de nubes).

Galip: (tomando aire) Ok, ahora debo regresar a la escuela con cuidado y avisar a los profesores, ya no falta mucho para la salida (toma vuelo) [Pensamiento] Espero Draff no les haya hecho nada.

Luego un rato Galip llega a la escuela, pero antes de que aterrizara empieza a escuchar gritos a lo lejos, específicamente en el bosque de Clousdale, Galip por curiosidad se acerca al lugar, para ver que aquellos pegasos que emitían esos ruidos eran Draff, Dolf, Paper y Ron, Galip se esconde en uno de los árboles.

Draff: (enojado) (lleva un pañuelo en la nariz) ¡Ustedes tontos, dejaron escapar a Galip!

Paper y Ron están tirados en el suelo con moretones.

Dolf: ¡Ahora estamos perdidos por su culpa!

Draff: (agarra a Ron del cuello) (lo mira fijamente) Acaso saben lo que ocurrirá después.

En ese Draff tira al suelo a Ron y lo patea, causando que Ron escupiera sangre, Galip y Paper se asustan.

Paper: ¡Ronn!

Galip: [Pensamiento] (asustado/ enojado) Animales, como pueden ser capaces de hacer eso.

Draff: Jajaja, ese sí que fue un buen golpe (le da los cinco a Dolf).

Dolf: Dejame golpear a Paper por favor.

Draff: Ok, pero más te vale que sangre (mirada de locura y gozo).

En ese momento Dolf se acerca a Paper.

Paper: (empezando a llorar) ¡No por favor, no lo hagas!

Galip: [Pensamiento] Detente (pone sus cascos en forma de puños).

Dolf: (empieza a levantar el casco, apuntando a Ron) ¡Saluda a tu padre de mi parte!

Paper: (tapándose) ¡Noooo! (llorando).

Ron: ¡Noo!

En ese momento Dolf empieza a bajar su casco rápidamente, apuntando a Paper.

Galip: (Muy enojado) ¡DETENTEEE! (sale volando a toda).

En ese instante Galip le da un pataso en el aire a Dolf en la cara, mandándolo lejos.

Draff: ¡Galip!

Galip: (regresa a ver hacia Draff) Tuuu…maldito psicópata, ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer esto?!

Draff: Que bueno que hayas venido, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes (le muestra el pañuelo en la nariz).

Galip: ¡Maldito enfermo! (se lanza contra Draff).

Mientras Galip peleaba contra Draff, Paper y Ron se levantaron y huyeron del lugar, Galip regresa a ver y les grita.

Galip: ¡Que creen que hacen tontos, los salve, no me abandonen!

Draff aprovecha y le da un golpe en la cara Galip tirándolo al suelo.

Draff: (pateando a Galip) ¡JAJAJAJA!

En ese instante Galip regresa a ver a Draff y ve que este tiene una mirada de locura, que gozaba ver a los demás sufrir, Galip rápidamente agarra la pata de Draff y le hace caer, aprovechando y poniéndose encima de este, para luego empezarlo a pegar en la cara.

Galip: ¡Maldito loco, nunca te eh hecho nada y aun así sigues molestándome, te odio…TE ODIOOO!

Galip empieza a darle golpe tras golpe a Draff uno más fuerte que el otro.

Draff: (escupiendo sangre) Ja…ja…vamos acábame, "Héroe".

Galip en ese momento se detiene y confundido lo mira.

Galip: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Draff: (tratando hablar) Di..dije…acábame héroe.

Galip: ¿Cómo rayos aves que yo-?

Draff: Te dije que nadie es tu amigo porque te quiere, todos estaban contigo por ser el campeón de la escuela.

Galip: Pe-pero eso solo lo sabe.

Draff: Nigthly y Spitifire, Hahaha.

Galip: (confundido) ¿Por qué te ríes?

Draff: Vamos, enserio creíste que ellas te querían o acaso te estimaban (escupe sangre) por favor eres tonto, pero no tanto.

Galip: No, no te entiendo, me-me estas mintiendo.

Draff: Si es que acaso te estuviera mintiendo, porque se lo de tu deseo, oh lo de la unicornio purpura, oh sobre tus sentimientos hacia ELLA.

En ese instante Galip se levanta y empieza a retroceder asustado.

Draff: (levantándose) Hahahaha, que pasa Galip ¿tienes miedo?

En ese instante Galip es golpeado con una rama por detrás, cayendo desmayado.

Draff: Buen trabajo Dolf, ahora ayúdame a ponerlo en su lugar, no queremos que el público espere cierto (sonríe).

Dolf: Claro.

Ambos agarran a Galip y lo empiezan a llevar.

Final del Flash Back.

Galip: (enojado) Nunca más…(respira lentamente) bueno…..llegamos.

Galip aterriza a la entrada de la Academia, empieza a caminar hacia la entrada pero es detenido por un guardia.

Guardia: Sus papeles por favor.

Galip: Cierto casi me olvido (saca los papeles de aprobación) ….aquí están (le entrega al guardia).

Guardia: (mira los papeles) …..Okey, todo parece estar bien, bienvenido a la Academia de guardias reales, diríjase a la carpa que se encuentra más adelante allí recibirá mayor información.

Galip: Ok, muchas gracias.

Galip al entrar ve a muchos pegasos, unicornios….hasta ponys terrestres dentro de la institución los cuales se encontraban jugando, charlando y algunos estudiando en la sombra que otorgaba los arboles; Galip siguió caminando hasta que llego a la carpa en donde se encontraba una pegaso muy carismática.

Rose: muy buenos días, sea bienvenido a la Academia de guardias reales, mi nombre es Rose y seré tu guía en el transcurso de tu estadía aquí.

Galip: (mira los alrededores sin prestarle mucha importancia a Rose) ….Ahh el guardia del lado izquierdo de la entrada dijo que usted me daría información de aquí…(es detenido repentinamente).

Rose: ¡Sí! Solo espere un rato, que me ponga…

Rose se agacha y empieza a buscar su credencial el cual dice: "Hola soy Rose y yo seré tu guía"

Rose: ¡Esto! (muestra su credencial)…ahora por donde deberíamos empezar….la cafetería, nonono, que tal el gimnasio, nah muy aburrido, ya sé que tal las piscinas (mira entusiasmada a Galip).

Galip: Ah sí sobre eso…gracias pero yo ya vine antes (le muestra el mapa que hizo y su planificación de actividades diarias) solo vine por las habitaciones que están dando a los estudiantes que viven lejos, ¿aquí es donde tengo que ver eso, cierto?

Rose: Ah….eso (se quita la credencial) (triste) ¿Dónde vives?

Galip: Clousdale (le muestra las alas).

Rose: (deprimida) Oh, okey….(le entrega las llaves a Galip) ve al edificio que se encuentra por el sector 3A, tu habitación es la 301, hay dos formas de pago, la primera es dar una cuota mensual de 150 bits o la segunda opción es hacer labores mandadas por el director los findes de semana ¿alguna duda?

Galip: (coge las llaves) No….voy a optar por los trabajos.

Rose: (saca una hoja) (deprimida) Ok, firme aquí en esta hoja de compromiso.

Rose le señala la parte en donde debe firmar, Galip coge la pluma que le entrego Rose y firma.

Galip: (termina de firmar) Listo.

Rose: Eh de recordarle que si incumple la hoja de compromiso se verá en la posibilidad de ser expulsado.

Galip: Claro.

Galip se retira de la carpa y toma vuelo hacia el edificio donde su nueva habitación lo esperaría.

Mientras, Rose está acomodando sus cosas, cuando de un arbusto sale rápidamente una pony terrestre.

Cradle Stars: (pone muchos bits en la mesa de la carpa) ¡Quiero la habitación 302!

Rose: (asustada) (apegada a sus silla) …..

Cradle Stars empieza a impacientarse y a ver a los lados como si estuviera escapando de alguien o vigilándolo, mientras Rose simplemente se queda muda por lo ocurrido hace rato.

Cradle Stars:…y también quisiera el tour si sería tan gentil (sonríe)

Rose: (ilusionada) ¿¡Enserio!?

Cradle Stars: Claro, será divertido (sonríe, mostrando una cara inocente y muy simpática).

Rose: (muy feliz) Oh Dios (abraza a Cradle) ¡No te vas a lamentar!...ahora donde deje mi credencial (se agacha y empieza a buscar).

Cradle Stars: Créeme no lo lamento (sonrisa malvada) [Pensamiento] con esto asegurare la habitación para mi jejeje, (voz baja) ya voy mi príncipe….

Rose: (levanta la cabeza) Disculpe ¿dijo algo?

Cradle Stars: (nerviosa) Ahh na-na-nada..que-que bonito lugar jeje, ya quiero hacer ese tour (sonríe).

Rose: (se pone muy feliz) Créame no se va a lamentar.

Cradle Stars: (se tranquiliza) [pensamiento] Ufff eso estuvo cerca, recordatorio mental pensar antes de decir cualquier cosa y aún más si lo dices de una forma macabrona.

Rose sale muy emocionada de la carpa con su credencial.

Rose: ¡Bueno vámonos! (empieza a caminar y contar la historia de la Academia y sus edificios)

Paso el tiempo y Cradle y Rose terminaron su tour.

Rose: Y es así como los Wonderbolts decidieron dar sus tácticas a los guardias reales para así tener seguro a Equestria de una mejor manera.

Cradle Stars: (comiendo palomitas) Wow, esa si es una historia.

Rose: Gracias por ver el tour, últimamente ya nadie se interesa en la historia de estos edificios…..¡Ah casi lo olvido! (corre a la carpa).

Cradle Stars: ¿Ocurre algo?

Cradle camina a la carpa y al llegar ve a Rose sonriendo y sosteniendo unas llaves las cuales tienen el número 302.

Rose: Ten (le da las llaves a Cradle) y también un mapa para que llegues allá, y si quieres algo mas no dudes en pedírmelo.

Cradle Stars: Las llaves claro, casi las olvido jeje (le da un abrazo a Rose) gracias por este fantastiquisimo tour, ahora si me disculpas tengo una habitación la cual re…..(le interrumpe los megáfonos de la academia).

Megafonos: ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REUNANCE EN LA CANCHA RECREATIVA DEL PARQUE 2C! ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REUNANCE EN LA CANCHA RECREATIVA DEL PARQUE 2C!

Rose: (regresa a ver a Cradle) Bueno será mejor que vayas, más tarde discutiremos la forma de pago ¿okey?

Cradle Stars: Claro (empieza a correr).

Canterlot, Acdaemia: Guardias Reales (parque recreativo 2C)

Los estudiantes se empiezan a sentar en las bancas que rodean la cancha, en el centro de la cancha está armado un pequeño escenario donde se encuentra parado Strong Wings y otro pony.

Strong Wings: ¡Antes de comenzar, sean bienvenidos a la Academia de guardias reales aquellos ponys que no pudieron asistir al evento de bienvenida, dicho esto, comenzaremos dando todas las indicaciones necesarias para el transcurso de sus estudios!

Stron Wings al terminar de hablar le pasa el micrófono a un unicornio musculoso el cual lleva un silbato.

Blue Speed: Antes de comenzar sean bienvenidos a la academia por parte mía, me llamo Blue Speed y seré uno de sus profesores, en total tendrán 3 profesores, uno de vuelo, uno terrestre y uno mágico, yo seré su profesor en cuanto a magia, ¿alguna duda hasta aquí?

Un pegaso alza el casco.

Blue Speed: ¿Tú el pegaso del fondo cuál es tu duda?

Pegaso: Ahh, no quiero ser aguafiestas profe, pero….como planea enseñarnos magia si nosotros no somos unicornios (abre sus alas).

Blue Speed: Buena pregunta y la respuesta es fácil, miren, abra 3 secciones: terrestres, voladores y unicornios, en cada sección nosotros los profesores les enseñaremos trucos de pelea y esquive según cual sea su clase, si son unicornios tendrán clases conmigo, si son terrestres tendrán clases con su respectivo profesor lo mismo con los pegasos, pero eso no significa que no me verán, ya que ustedes van a aprender a como pelear y asegurar su victoria contra cualquiera de estas clases, por ejemplo: yo que soy unicornio te enseñare a ti que eres pegaso a como pelear contra mi clase y asegurar una victoria, y así como yo enseñare a ganar mi clase, el profesor terrestre te enseñara lo mismo, y el profesor de vuelo enseñara a los unicornios y ponys de tierra a cómo asegurar una victoria contra su clase ¿entendido?

Pegaso: Siiii….. (le susurra a su compañero de alado) no entendí nada.

Unicornio: (le susurra devuelta) Yo tampoco.

Blue Speed: Crearemos grupos de 3, cada grupo tendrá un pegaso, unicornio y terrestre, en total abra 33 grupos, todos los grupos tendrán este día para crear su nombre y elegir el salón en donde se reunirá este, ahora, ya sabiendo esto les queremos informar que de los 99 estudiantes solo 30 saldrán graduados.

Al terminar esa frase todos los estudiantes se levantaron alarmados y confundidos.

Estudiantes: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

Pegaso: (asustado) ¿Es una broma cierto?

Strong Wings agarra el micrófono.

Strong Wings: No, como acaban de escuchar solo 30 de ustedes saldrán graduados de aquí.

Pegaso: ¿P-pe-pero por qué?

Strong Wings: Simple, aunque hayamos admitido a 99 estudiantes no significa que esos 99 saldrán graduados, ustedes aún siguen en etapa de prueba, ya que solo los mejores van a salir siendo guardias reales.

Pegaso: (enojado) ¿¡Entonces que, nos ara enfrentarnos entre nosotros para ver a los mejores!?

Strong Wings: Si y no, cada semana 3 grupos se enfrentaran haciendo distintas pruebas, una solo entre pegasos, otra entre unicornios, otra entre terrestres y la última será grupal, según los puntos acumulados se definirá al grupo que se mantendrá, los otros 2 se van a ir.

Pegaso: ¡Inaceptable!, como es posible que esto se haga, hice el examen de ingreso para graduarme aquí, y fui aceptado, pe-pero ahora me dicen que van a estar echando ponys como si de un torneo se tratara, me niego rotundamente.

De repente se hace un silencio incomodo, todos los estudiantes miraban fijamente al pegaso el cual acababa de enfrentar a Strong Wings.

Strong Wings: …..Genial, sería un placer que se vaya.

Pegaso: ¿E-espere qué?

Strong Wings: Dije que sería un placer que retirara.

Pegaso: Y-yo nunca dije que me iría, s-so-solo dije que estaba mal la forma (es interrumpido por Strong Wings).

Strong Wings: No me dé escusas, nosotros nunca cambiaremos nuestra forma de educar, si a usted le parece mal pues retírese, yo no quiero berrinches aquí.

Pegaso: (nervioso) Jeje Es-espere so-solo estaba bromeando, ¡me encanta esta forma de educar es grandiosa! (sonrisa falsa).

Strong Wings: Muy tarde niño.

Strong Wings mueve sus cascos señalando la salida, dándole ya a entender que estaba expulsado, el pegaso simplemente se levantó y avergonzado salió volando de la cancha sin mirar atrás y con la frente abajo.

Blue Speed: (le susurra a Strong Wings) Director, ahora tendrá que expulsar a otros 2 estudiantes, ya que no podemos hacer un grupo de solo 2 ponys.

Strong Wings: Tranquilo en estos momentos hay 99 estudiantes, no debemos expulsar a nadie.

Blue Speed: (confundido) ¿A qué se refiere?

Strong Wings: Mira, al momento de aceptar estudiantes, un idiota acepto un estudiante más en la sección de pegasos, así que realmente teníamos 100 estudiantes, tenía planeado expulsar a una tal Nigthly Treasure, ya que esta tenía la nota más baja de admitidos, pero ya no será necesario, ese pegaso me ahorro el trabajo.

En ese momento un pegaso alza el casco haciendo que todos lo quedaran mirando, Cradle al mirar al pegaso que alzaba el casco sonríe.

Cradle Stars: ….Galip (contenta).

Blue Speed: ¿Ocurre algo?

Galip: (serio/ frio) No señor, solo quería saber cómo planea hacer los grupos y donde podemos ir a seleccionar nuestro salón de grupo.

Blue Speed: Buena pregunta, todos tienen que dirigirse hacia la entrada, allí estará una carpa en donde está mi compañera Rose probablemente ya la conozcan, ella se encargara en la entrega de salones, hará los grupos y será la que administre los nombres que ustedes decidan ponerle a sus grupos.

Galip: (anotando en su libreta) Ok…algo más que quiera decirnos, oh ya podemos retirarnos.

Blue Speed: [Pensamiento] Que chico más frio…; No, no hay nada más que decir, desde mañana comenzamos clases, ya pueden ir donde mi compañera Rose para la creación de los grupos y demás, suerte a todos.

Tras haber dicho eso todos empezaron a irse de la canche para inscribirse, muchos iban entusiasmados rezando a Clestia que les toque juntos, otros con miedo al saber que podrían salir de la Academia, Cradle estaba mirando por los alrededores tratando de encontrar a Galip, mientras caminaba podía escuchar a los ponys decir lo felices que estaban y que harían cuando sean guardias, otros ya estaban planeando tácticas para asegurar su estadía en la Academia, luego de un rato caminando nota que Galip está en la carpa, en ese momento Cradle acelera el paso para poder alcanzarlo.

Galip: Ok, muchas gracias, entonces de tarde serán publicados los grupos ¿cierto?.

Rose: Si, y como usted ya reservo el salón 2ª del edificio principal, le diré a sus compañeros que no se preocupen (sonríe).

Galip: Gracias (empieza a irse).

Rose: Espero tenga un buen día.

En ese momento Galip emprende vuelo hacia el edificio donde se encuentran las habitaciones, Cradle trata de seguirlo pero es detenida por Rose.

Rose: ¡Cradle, aquí! (alzando los cascos para que Cradle la vea).

Cradle Stars: (frena, saluda a Rose) [Pensamiento] Ahora no Rose (regresa a ver atrás) donde esta…..rayos ya lo perdí (baja la cabeza) ayyy, ahora tendré que esperar otra oportunidad para hablarle.

Rose: ¡Cradle yuhuuuu!

Cradle se acerca donde Rose.

Cradle Stars: Hola Rose (abraza a Rose) ¿Cómo estás?

Rose: Estoy muy bien, por fin los estudiantes se acercan donde mí.

Cradle Stars: (sonríe) Que bueno.

Rose: (algo avergonzada) Aunque claro que es obligatorio, ya que si no vienen no estarán "inscritos", pero igualmente se siente bien.

Cradle Stars: (sonríe) Mphf, bueno hablando de "inscripciones", quisiera saber con cual grupo me toca.

Rose: Okey (le muestra tres máquinas, cada una con un cartelito diferente) mira, aplasta este botón que tienes adelante y jala la palanca, luego la maquina va a tomar un número aleatorio entre el 1 y el 33, dependiendo el grupo que te salga tienes la posibilidad de guardar algún salón.

Cradle Stars: ¿La posibilidad?, espera, ¿cuál de las tres máquinas debo aplastar? no entiendo muy bien que me quieres decir jejeje me podrías explicar un poco más fácil ¿pls? (sonríe tiernamente).

Rose: Como resistirme a esa cara, claro te explicare de una forma más fácil.

Cradle Stars: Arigato.

Rose: Mira, hay tres máquinas, una es para pegasos, otra para unicornios y la última para terrestres, como puedes admirar en los cartelitos, cada máquina tiene números del 1 al 33, cada número solo puede salir una vez en cada máquina. ¿ok?

Cradle Stars: Ok, pero aun no entiendo eso del salón.

Rose: Mira, imaginemos que te salió el grupo 1 y aun nadie ha pedido algún salón para ese grupo, pues tú tienes la opción de elegir, pero también hay la posibilidad de que ya alguien haya elegido un salón para ese grupo.

Cradle Stars: Ohhhhh, así ha sido entonces.

Rose: Pues sí, ahora veamos en cual grupo te toca. (le acerca la máquina de terrestres a Cradle).

Cradle Stars: [Pensamiento] Veamos, toda máquina tiene un orden, ahora, sí quiero ir con Galip, tendría que averiguar el orden para así poder estar con él, pero como podría saber cuál número le toco mmmmm (sonrisa diabólica); Oye Rose, ese pegaso que salió hace rato ¿Cuál número le salió?

Rose: ¿Cuál pegaso?, digo, hay 33 pegasos, ¿a cuál de todos te refieres?

Cradle Stars: Al pegaso de color azul medio claro, con cabello color café.

Rose: (mira los alrededores) Hay muchos pegasos con esa descripción, ¿algo más?

Cradle Stars: Ahhhh…(tratando de pensar que decir) ahhhh ¡ya se!, tiene esta cara (cambia su rostro alde alguien amargado con pocos amigos) ahora te suena.

Rose: (la mira fijamente por un rato)…Ohhhhhh, ah ese pegaso (confundida) ¿para qué quieres saber en cual grupo esta?

Cradle Stars: (nerviosa) Oh-eh-veras…yo…soy suuuu ¡amiga! Si eso, y quería saber ¿en cuál grupo esta? (sonríe nerviosamente).

Rose: Okeyyy…

Cradle Stars: Entoncesss ¿puedo ver? (acercándose a Rose).

Rose: Nop.

Cradle Stars: ¿Qué? ¿pero por qué no? (se detiene).

Rose: Lo siento reglas de la Academia, no puedo decir en qué grupo pertenecen otros ponys antes del atardecer, lo siento.

Cradle Stars: Bueno, no pasa nada (apega sus patas delanteras) ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ir al baño jeje ya vuelvo.

Estudiantes: ¡Por finnnn!

Unicornio: ¡Ya era hora!

En ese momento Cradle regresa a ver para atrás y nota que detrás suyo hay una fila inmensa de ponys los cuales miran enojados a Cradle por haberles tenido esperando.

Cradle Stars: (avergonzada) Jeje perdón por hacerles esperar.

Cradle se quita de la fila, y los estudiantes empiezan a caminar y a aplastar el botón de las máquinas para ver sus grupos, mientras Cradle caminaba dirección al baño nota que un pegaso aplasta el botón de la máquina, soltando el número 10 y al pasar otra pegaso suelta el número 17, luego sale el 24 y el último número que pudo ver fue el 31, Cradle siguió caminando hasta que logro alejarse lo suficiente de la vista de los demás.

Cradle Stars: Okey, veamos, (regresa a ver a la maquinas) esas máquinas tiene un orden, 10, 17, 24 y 31 (empieza a contar mentalmente) cada número que salía tenía 7 números de diferencia, así que el siguiente número a salir seria 38.

Cradle se acerca para poder ver los números, y ve como un pegaso aplasta el botón y jala la palanca, tras haber jalado la palanca la maquina suelta el número 38.

Cradle Stars: ¡Sí! mis cálculos no fallaron, eso quiere decir que si el número que le salió al pegaso después de Galip fue 10, le restamos 7, saldría 3, ¡el número de Galip es 3!, jeje sí que soy asombrosa, la nana va a enloquecer cuando sepa esto, jeje, probablemente diga : "Hay cariño sí que eres la pony más asombrosa del mundo, por eso te hare pizza todos los día por tu superioridad" y luego Galip aparecerá: "Oh Cradle (se pone de rodillas) enserio fui un tonto al actuar como un insensible enfrente tuyo, por favor perdóname (saca un anillo) y si es posible cásate conmigo y huyamos de esta mansión y vivamos en una isla hermosa con 5 potrillos, por favor" (Cradle se sonroja) Oh Galip, claro que me casaría contigo (imaginando que se pone el anillo) "Ahora besémonos apasionadamente, mientras la cámara se aleja de nosotros dando a entender que este es el final del anime", (pestañea) Claro Galip (imaginando que lo está besando).

Mientras Cradle "celebraba", una pegaso entra al baño por la ventana y al aterrizar mira a Cradle en un rincón toda sonrojada, babeando y en una pose como si estuviera besando a alguien.

Nigthly Treasure: Ahhhh, estoy interrumpiendo algo (mirada picarona).

En ese momento Cradle regresa a la realidad y mira como estaba, se levanta rápidamente y mira a la pegaso, la cual estaba manchada de lodo todo su pelaje y llevaba hojas en la cabeza.

Cradle Stars: (regresando a la realidad) ¡Y tú de donde saliste!

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno, pues me desperté tarde así que me toco tomar un atajo por el bosque Everfree y….digamos que no es una de mis mejores ideas, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?

Cradle Stars: (avergonzada) Pues-na-nada jeje.

Nigthly camina hacia el lavabo y abre las llaves.

Nigthly Treasure: (lavándose el pelo en el lavabo) (burlona) Tranquila niña, no te asustes, fue mi culpa venir mientras tú y el pony invisible hacían cosas.

Cradle Stars: ¿Pony invisible?...(sonrojada)Ahh, no, veras es que yo….(es interrumpida por Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: (secándose el cabello) ¿Quién es?

Cradle Stars: ¿Disculpa?

Nigthly Treasure: (quitándose algunas hojas) ¿Quién es el pony que te tiene babeando? Dah

Cradle Stars: tssss, no sé a qué te refieres, yo enamorada de alguien tssss.

Nigthly la mira fijamente, Cradle empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Cradle Stars: (se tira al suelo, agarra el casco de Nigthly) Se nota demasiado.

Nigthly Treasure: (tratando de zafarse) Exceptuando lo que te vi haciendo hace poco, diría que no.

Cradle Stars: Rayos…..espero no se haya dado cuenta.

Nigthly Treasure: Tranquila los hombres son tontos, ellos nunca perciben las indirectas que les das.

Cradle Stars: ¿Cómo en los animes?

Nigthly Treasure: (confundida) ¿Aaaaani que?

Cradle Stars: (Sorprendida) ¡No conoces el anime!

Nigthly Treasure: Ahhh…¿está mal que diga que no?

Cradle Stars: (agarra a Nigthly) Amiga tu y yo tenemos muchas noches de desvelo pendiente.

Nigthly Treasure: (quitandoce) Siiii claro, bueno creo que mejor me voy, aun no saco esa tontería del grupo.

Cradle Stars: ¿Grupo?...(en ese momento recuerda lo de Galip y el número 3) ¡Oh por Celestia lo del grupo!

En ese momento Cradle sale corriendo hacia la carpa dejando a Nigthly atónita, mientras Cradle corría regresa a ver a Nigthly por un rato para decirle algo.

Cradle Stars: ¡Oye!

Nigthly Treasure: (mira a Cradle) ¿¡Siii!?

Cradle Stars: ¡Aun no se tu nombre!

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Me llamo Nigthly ¿y tú?!

Cradle Stars: ¡Cradle , recuerda que tenemos una sesión de anime pendiente! (sonríe alegremente).

En ese momento Cradle acelera, haciendo que Nigthly en poco tiempo ya no pueda verla, después de eso Nigthly camina al espejo del baño y empieza a quitarse las hojas restantes.

Nigthly: El amor…vaya que si atonta a la gente… (baja la mirada) como a mí (empieza a reirse) mphf, malditos recuerdos, siempre deprimiéndome (respira profundamente) ¡bueno, mejor voy a esa tonta carpa antes de que me expulsen!...aunque saben que, je, no tengo prisa [Pensamiento] esperemos llegue tarde, así no romperé la apuesta y seré expulsada, que brillante soy, dos aciertos en uno.

En ese momento Nigthly sale del baño dirigiéndose a la carpa lentamente.

Continuara…

Proximo Cap: Cap 6: De novios a enemigos.

Bueno Gracias por ver este cap, espero les haya gustado, y perdón por terminar aquí esta parte, pero creí que sería una buena pausa, porque créanme que lo que viene a de ser casi o igual de largo que esta, así que paciencia por favor, les prometo que estará listo antes de finales de Agosto, además la continuación del Flash Back será en el siguiente cap, eso es lo único que les puedo confirmar, espero les haya gustado, porque enserio me toco remodelar la historia muchas veces XD pero todo sea por un buen cap ¿no? Jeje bueno síganme en Twitter, para que así puedan estar al pendiente de todo, y en mi devianart para ver los dibujos oficiales del fic, Un saludo y hasta la próxima BYE.

Twitter: RainbowPainting

Devianart: mateoV2961308

PDT: Síganme y comenten, quiero saber tu opinión


	6. Galip, Cradle Stars y Nigthly Treasure 2

Equipo: Perdedor

Bueno aquí estamos con el nuevo cap, antes de que comiencen a leerlo les quiero pedir perdón por las faltas ortográficas que eh estado haciendo en los anteriores caps, en serio tratare de corregirlos todos, dicho esto pues comienzen.

Cap 6: De novios a enemigos

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Reales (Cafetería) (atardecer)

Nigthly se encontraba comprando un helado en la cafetería de la academia, cuando de repente los megáfonos empezaron a sonar.

Megáfonos: ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES ACÉRQUENSE A LA ENTRADA, EN LOS TABLEROS SE ENCONTRARA LOS GRUPOS Y SUS SALONES!

Nigthly Treasure: (terminado de pagar) (suspira) Hasta ahora solo eh tenido mala suerte, primero con los exámenes y ahora con esto (saca un papelito, el cual contenía el número de su grupo) aunque haya ideo más lento que una tortuga igualmente llegue a tiempo para pedir una de estas mierd** (suspira) maldita vida.

En ese momento Nigthly empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, mientras tanto en los corredores Cradle se encontraba caminando algo deprimida.

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Reales (Corredores) (atardecer)

Cradle Stars: Rayos (saca un papel el cual contenía el número 10) todo por andar de conversona….

Flash Back: Poco después de hablar con Nigthly y salir corriendo a la carpa

Cradle se encontraba corriendo hasta la carpa blanca en donde se encontraba Rose y una fila de ponys, Cradle trato de ir directamente donde Rose pero una pony la detuvo poniendo su casco.

Merkawa: Hey hey hey, ¿adónde crees que vas?

Cradle Stars: (tratando de mirar los números de las maquinas) Puesss, trato de ir donde Rose, (sonríe) te importaría dejarme pasar.

Merkawa: (sonríe/ voz burlona) No, no puedo dejarte pasar.

Cradle Stars: Mira, no entiendes REALMENTE NECESITO VER A ROSE.

Merkawa: (seria) Niña, todos necesitamos ver a Rose (le señala la fila que está detrás de ella) así que ve a hacer fila como todos los demás, quieres.

Cradle Stars: Pe-pe-pero…(la pony la interrumpe).

Merkawa: Ta ta ta, no escusas, ve al final de la fila (le apunta con su casco el final de esta).

Cradle trata de decir algo pero la pony la interrumpe diciendo: "tatata" y señalando el final de la fila a cada rato, Cradle en ese momento ya se encontraba harta.

Cradle Stars: [Pensamiento] Pero que pony más molestosa, ahora que se supone que haga para quitármela de encima (tratando de planear algo) talvez tratar de hacerme amiga de ella para que así me deje ir donde Rose, pero claramente cuando llegue yo le dejare ir primera pero ella lo negara y me dejara a mí, yo tratare de convencerla pero no lo lograría teniendo que sacar mi súper arma mística la cual se activa mediante un gato negro, pero para sorpresa mía ella también posee uno de los elementos, siendo activado el poder de ella mas bien por una tortuga, ambas al terminar de hacer nuestro baile semi-desnudista de activación de poderes pelearíamos por ver quién va primero, aunque claramente al final ambas moriríamos por un asesino, el cual descubriríamos su identidad después de revivir y también sabríamos que el uso la Death P Note para matarnos y así no ser culpado, pero nosotras tras haber resuelto nuestros problemas de diferencia pelearíamos juntas contra el para después ganarlo de una forma épica, así con explosiones y todo…..(sigue pensando).

Merkawa pone su casco cerca de Cradle y empieza a moverlo.

Merkawa: Oye ooooye ¡ooooye! , ¡¿aun estas aquí?!

Cradle sacude la cabeza y mira algo avergonzada a Merkawa.

Cradle Stars: [Pensamiento] Rayos otra vez me quede pensando; Ah sí sí, perdón es solo que estuve pensando jeje (sonrisa/ vergüenza).

Markaw: Si aja, bueno eso no me importa, ya puedes irte (le señala el final de la fila).

Cradle Stars: Pe-pero no entiendes, enserio es prioritario que vaya.

Markaw: (suspira) Por favor, todos enserio queremos acabar esto, acaso no crees que es aburrido estar parado por casi media hora aquí en tremendo sol.

Cradle Stars: (tratando de mirar los números de la maquina) Lo sé, pero por favor déjame pasar, si quieres te…invito a comer, que te parece eh.

Markaw: Escucha yo…. (en ese momento es interrumpida).

Pony: (enojado) ¡Oye, muévete o quédate atrás!

Markaw: (regresa a ver al pony) ¡Hey! Relájate, aun ni se ha movido la fila.

En ese momento el Pony furioso le señala a Merkawa hacia adelante, haciendo que ella regresara a ver junto a Cradle, las cuales notaron que ya no había nadie delante de la fila, Merkawa en ese momento se disculpó y empezó a caminar hacia la carpa ya que le tocaba a ella, mientras tanto Cradle logro alcanzar a ver el número de la máquina de ponys de tierra el cual tenía el número 29, claramente al sumarle 7 salía el 3, el número que ella necesitaba para estar en el mismo grupo que Galip, ella emocionada y preocupada trata de acolarse más que nunca, pero mientras lo intentaba se acordó que Merkawa era una pony terrestre, en ese momento Cradle regresa a ver hacia adelante muy preocupada donde estaba Merkawa la cual aún no llegaba donde Rose, Cradle en ese instante empezó a correr desaforadamente para llegar antes que ella a la máquina, Merkawa vio a Cradle correr hacia la máquina y esta no se quedó atrás siguiéndola.

Merkawa: (corriendo) ¡HEY! ¡Detente, acaso no te dije que te vayas atrás!

Cradle Stars: ¡Lo siento, pero ahora más que nunca necesito ir primera!

Merkawa: ¡No permitiré que hagas trampa!

Merkawa empieza a tomar velocidad logrando rebasar a Cradle, Cradle ya algo cansada empieza a retroceder poco a poco.

Merkawa: (regresa a ver a Cradle) ¡Perdón niña, pero no tolerare trampas!

Merkawa ya está cerca de la carpa, Cradle se encuentra muy agotada pero aun corriendo.

Cradle Stars: (respirando seguidamente) [Pensamiento] Noooo ella llegara antes que yo, ¿ahora que are? aunque aumente la velocidad ya es muy tarde para rebasarla o siquiera alcanzarla, (se queda pensando) ¡Claro, solo necesito a alguien y mucha suerte!

En ese instante Cradle da marcha atrás y empieza a buscar a algún unicornio, rápidamente lo encuentra acercándose donde él.

Cradle Stars: (hablando rápidamente) Hola, ¿te podría pedir ayuda?

Unicornio: Ahhhh….Hola y claro (algo sorprendido).

Cradle Stars: Podrías tele transportarme haya (le señala la carpa) porfisss.

Unicornio: Clarooo, mmm pero ¿Qué consigo yo? de todo esto.

Cradle Stars: Ahhh, [Pensamiento] Porque todos son tan interesados, acaso no pueden hacer algo de buena gente, digo sé que la economía está en una pequeña crisis aquí en Canterlot pero tampoco es para-¡TONTA CONSENTRATE!; (saca rápidamente su cartera y le da 1000 bits al Unicornio) ahora tele transpórtame (mirada furiosa).

Unicornio: (guardando las monedas) Jeje claro madame.

En ese momento el unicornio empezó a prender su cuerno, el cual tenía un brillo color verdoso, Cradle se preparó ya que según algunas amigas suyas eso marea mucho la primera vez.

Unicornio: (sudando) ¿Li-li-lista?

Cradle Stars: (algo nerviosa) Si apúrate [Pensamiento] Ufff vamos Cradle será divertido, digo cuantas veces un pony de tierra podrá decir que fue tele transportado.

En ese instante el Unicornio lanzo un rayo pequeño hacia Cradle el cual al tocarla causo que se abriera un hueco en el suelo causando que ella cayera en este, al caer entro en un lugar muy raro con colores cálidos pero entre mesclado, haciendo que se vean feos como bomito, mientras caía vio para abajo para notar que hay un tipo vórtice blanco brilloso al cual ella se acercaba más, y mientras más se acercaba la presión aumentaba causando que cayera más rápido, Cradle ya no soportando el mareo así que cerró los ojos, ella simplemente sintió como un piquete, tras ese piquete sintió que estaba parada en césped, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba a unos pasos de la carpa donde estaba Rose y que Merkawa estaba a punto de llegar, Cradle sin pensarlo mucho simplemente corrió donde Merkawa y se lanzó sobre ella tumbándola.

Merkawa: Auuuch, ¿¡oye que te—espera ¿tu? ¿Cómo rayos me alcanzaste?

Cradle Stars: Perdón, pero no puedo dejar que llegues tu o alguien más a la máquina, no mientras aun no haya cogido yo el número.

Merkawa: Auch (levantándose) okey, me ganaste, ve por ese tonto número.

Cradle Stars: ¿En serio? (sonríe)

Merkawa: Si claro, no tengo prisa de todos modos.

En ese momento Merkawa se va caminando, mientras tanto Cradle va donde Rose.

Rose: ¡Hola Cradle!, me guste el show que hiciste haya con esa chica.

Cradle Stars: ¿Show?...Ahh eso jeje, no veras es que yo y ella tuvimos un pequeña disputa pero jejeje ya todo está bien.

Rose: Okey, como tú digas, y bueno ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Cradle Stars: Bueno jeje vine por lo del número del grupo.

Rose: Oh bueno, me alegra mucho, (le muestra la maquina) jala la palanca Kronk haha, entendiste el chiste hahaha por los dibujos de las aventuras del alicornio.

Cradle Stars: Siii (jalando la palanca) claro, realmente no veo dibujos animados, mas veo anime.

Rose: Ahh ¿esa cosa no es lo mismo que los dibujos animados? (sacando el papelito con el número de Cradle).

Cradle Stars: No, no es lo mismo, el anime es mil veces mejor que los dibujos de Ponyhattan, créeme son más románticos, sanguinarios, divertidos, fuuuaaa créeme cuando te digo que a los dibujos chafas de Ponyhattan les queda poco tiempo de vida (cogiendo el papel).

Rose: Okey, si tú lo dices claramente es verdad, digo, como no creer en alguien tan genial y amigable como tú.

Cradle Stars: (moviendo el casco) Ahh, me vas hacer sonrojar.

Rose: Jaja, estar contigo es más divertido que estar aquí todo el día sin que ningún estudiante te tome enserio…

Cradle Stars: …(impactada) Okey, (sonríe) supongo que es verdad.

Rose: Jejej si, bueno dime ¿cuál es tu número?

Cradle Stars: Claro (mira el papelito) Mi fantabulistico número es el 10….¡¿Espera QUEE?! (mira de nuevo el papelito).

Rose: (anotando el número) Diiiiezz..listo anotado, bueno los nombres de tus compañeros serán revelados al atardecer okey (mira a Cradle) ahh ¿te ocurre algo?

Cradle Stars: (mirando el número múltiples veces) 10, pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo es posible? Hice los cálculos debería tocarme el 3, e-esto está mal.

Rose: ¿Espera hiciste los cálculos?

Cradle Stars: Talvez no era el 7, ta-talvez era el 9 jeje si probablemente era el 9 (empezando a lagrimear).

Rose: ¿Estas llorando? (sale de la carpa y va donde Cradle) (preocupada) no entiendo que ocurre ¿podrías explicarme por favor? talvez pueda ayudarte.

Cradle Stars: (secándose las lágrimas) Es que, se suponía que debería tener el número 3, se suponía que debería estar en el grupo de Galip, se suponía que el 7 era el número exacto, (empieza a llorar) ¡Se suponíaahhhhh!

Rose: (consolando a Cradle) Shhh tranquila, mira talvez te pueda ayudar, claro que está en contra de las normas..pero ñeh (sonríe) todo sea por mi amiga, mira (se levanta y va a la carpa, ya estando allí saca los papeles de los grupos y sus números) ¿Cuál era el numero?

Cradle Stars: El tres (parando de llorar).

Rose: (revisando los papeles) Okey….veamos….¡aquí! mira (le muestra a Cradle) si logras hacer que esta persona cambie tu numero por el suyo, podría ayudarte.

Cradle mira el nombre de la pony terrestre y al verlo se queda impactada ya que la pony registrada con ese número es Merkawa.

Cradle Stars: Pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo?

Rose: ¿Qué cosa? (mira la hoja) ¿Qué ocurre?

Cradle Stars: ¿Que hace Merkawa con ese número?, ella aun no hace lo de la máquina.

Rose: Te equivocas, ella hizo lo del grupo antes que tú.

Cradle Stars: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo la detuve.

Rose: Bueno realmente no, lo que paso es que ella vino hizo lo del grupo y cuando estaba yéndose tu saliste de la nada y la golpeaste.

Cradle Stars: [Pensamiento] Rayos, me demore demasiado con ese unicornio al parecer, pero ¿Por qué me mintió?; Oye Rose ¿puedo pedirte solo un favor más pleaseee?

Rose: Okey, ¿Qué más deseas saber?

Cradle Stars: ¿Merkawa se está alojando en alguno de los dormitorios proporcionados por la academia?

Rose: Deja reviso (empieza a ver los papeles) mmmm lo siento mucho Cradle pero no, ella no ha pedido ninguna habitación, supongo que vive aquí en Canterlot.

Cradle Stars: Rayos, esa baka me las va a pagar.

Rosa: ¿Baka? (confundida).

Cradle Stars: (extrañada) ¿No sabes que es baka?

Rose: Nop, ¿eso está mal?

Cradle Stars: No, no en lo absoluto, es que estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente que es fanática del anime igual que yo jeje (abraza a Rose) gracias por todo Rose, tratare de encontrar a Merkawa y pedirle que me cambie los grupos.

Rose: Yo sé que puedes, con ese encanto nadie se te podría negar.

Cradle Stars: (alagada) Ayyy me vas hacer sonrojar, jeje bueno mejor empiezo la búsqueda (empieza a alejarse de la carpa) ¡Chao Rose, y gracias por todo, matta ne! (hasta pronto en japonés).

Rose: ¡Adiós!

En ese momento Cradle inicio su búsqueda de Merkawa, primero fue a la cafetería, pero no la encontró así que después de comer unas cuantas golosinas se dispuso a seguir buscando, pero mientras más buscaba, menos esperanzas quedaban, y poco a poco la sonrisa decidida de Cradle cambio a una triste y poco esperanzada expresión.

Final del Flash Back

Cradle Stars: [Pensamiento] Maldita Merkawa, juro que te encontrare y de forma ya no tan amigable te pediré que me cambies de número, porque esta chica no se piensa rendir tan fácil mente, tan solo espera y veras.

Más tarde

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Relaes (campus principal) (atardecer).

Todos los estudiantes estaban viendo sus respectivos grupos, Cradle trataba de meterse dentro de la multitud para poder acercarse y ver con que ponys le tocaría.

Cradle Stars: (tratando de meterse entre dos ponys) Disculpe, pero podría darme paso jeje.

Pony 1: (girándose) No molestes peque—

El pony se quedó mudo ante la belleza de Cradle, este no dijo nada simplemente se quitó de su camino, abriéndole el paso a Cradle.

Cradle Stars: (sonríe) Muchas gracias.

Mientras Cradle caminaba el pony rápidamente y de forma nerviosa dijo.

Pony 1: Di-disculpe señorita, ¿usted estará ocupada esta noche?

Cradle giro y regreso a ver al pony, el cual estaba sonrojado y sudando, Cradle estaba a punto de responderle pero fue detenida por Nigthly quien apareció sorpresivamente.

Nigthly Treasure: (burlona) Lo siento cariño, pero esa pony ya está reservada para otro, suerte para la próxima (le da unas palmaditas al pony).

Pony 1: (confuso/ enojado) ¿Quién eres tú?

Nigthly Treasure: Pueeesss…se podría decir que soy su amiga, aunque tampoco tanto, pero eso no llega al caso amigo (pone su casco sobre el pecho del pony) (burlona) lo único importante aquí amigo es como te rechazaron de forma rápida jeje.

Pony 1: Hey hey hey, ella aun ni me rechaza.

Nithly Treasure: En serio quieres que ella te diga, okey como tú desees, Cradle este pony….(regresa a ver al pony) no tan apuesto.

Pony 1: ¡HEY!

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad amigo, ahora no molestes (pensando) ¿Dónde me quede?

Cradle Stars: (avergonzada) Nigthly..

Nigthly Treasure: A ver, no tan apuesto…

Cradle Stars: ¡Nigthly!...

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Ya me acorde! (tomando aire) dime, este chico no tan apuesto quiere saber si puede salir contigo ¿puede?

Cradle Treasure: ¡NIGTHLY!

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Queee?

Cradle Stars: Deja de molestar al pony, solo porque lo vaya a rechazar no significa que hay que burlarnos.

Pony 1: ¿En serio me ibas a rechazar?

Cradle se acerca donde el pony.

Cradle Stars: (sonríe) Perdóname en serio pero como dijo esa boba, mi corazón pertenece a otro, en serio lo siento (pone cara tierna).

Pony 1: (sonrojado) Cla-cla-claro no te preocupes.

Cradle Stars: (sonrisa tierna) ¡Qué bien!

Pony 1: (sonrojado) Si jeje que bien (mirando a Cradle sin pestañear).

Nigthly Treasure: (pone su casco en su boca) (fingiendo que va a vomitar) Puajjj que cursi.

En ese instante Cradle regresa a ver a Nigthly con una mirada tenebrosa.

Cradle Stars: (agarra a Nigthly y la jala) Y tu ven con migo, tenemos que hablar.

Nigthly Treasure: (tratando de zafarse) ¡Oye!

Cradle regresa a ver al pony y se despide mientras jala a Nigthly a las tablas de puntaje, el pony simplemente con una cara boba levanto el casco y se despidió; Cuando Nigthly y Cradle ya estaban un poco alejados, Cradle empezó a hablar de una forma no agradable.

Cradle Stars: (enojada) ¿Qué fue eso Nigthly?

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Qué cosa?...ohh te refieres a la parte en donde te ayude.

Cradle Stars: ¿Ayudarme en qué?

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno talvez en evitarte una conversación incomoda, además, míralo (señala al pony) tiene cara de ser un completo idiota.

Cradle Stars: Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes intuir que él es así?

Nigthly Treasure: Oh por favor todos los hombres son idiotas, solo están contigo por tu físico, ellos nunca son lo que parece.

Cradle Stars: Eso es mentira.

Nigthly Treasure: Si aja.

Cradle Stars: En serio, el chico que me gusta es caballeroso y muy gentil.

Nigthly Treasure: Te apuesto a que él no es nada de lo que dijiste.

Cradle ya se encontraba harta por la conversación, así que decidió ya terminarla.

Cradle Stars: Okey, mejor paremos ¿sí?, no vale la pena seguir peleando, solo te pido que por favor no te vuelvas a meter a ningún asunto mío sin que antes yo te lo permita.

Nigthly Treasure: (medita un rato) (apenada) (suspira) Ahhh, supongo que me deje llevar, perdón es que no tengo una gran relación con los hombres.

Cradle Stars: (sonríe y abraza a Nigthly) Tranquila, ningún hombre podrá separarnos amiga.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Eres así de abierta con todos?

Cradle Stars: Si ¿Por qué?

Nigthly Treasure: Nada, simplemente se me hace un poco extraño, digo, no eh conocido a ninguna pony que sea tan gentil y abierta con los demás, lo cual hace sentirme peor.

Cradle Stars: (pone cara tierna) Ohh tranquila, sé que tratabas de protegerme, pero deberías dejar de pensar que todos son idiotas por una mala experiencia.

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno, mejor dejemos lo meloso y vamos a ver en qué grupo nos tocó….amiga.

Cradle sonrió y el ambiente que se sentía pesado volvió a sentirse tranquilo y pacífico, ambas miraron los tableros buscando su nombre, Nigthly mientras miraba nombre por nombre buscando el suyo se percató de un nombre que le llamo la atención.

Nigthly Treasure: (mirando los nombres) Grupo 3: Merkawa (pony terrestre), Galip (pega- (regresa a ver de nuevo el nombre) Ga-Ga-Ga-Galip, esto debe ser una broma.

Cradle se acerca dónde Nigthly.

Cradle Stars: ¿Qué ocurre? (mira hacia donde Nigthly miraba) ¿Que estas mira-(se alegra) Oh por Celestia, mira encontraste a Galip.

Nigthly Treasure: (regresa a ver a Nigthly) ¿Conoces a Ga-digo a este tipo?

Cradle Stars: ¡Por supuesto! (algo sonrojada) más bien, este pegaso es el cual me tiene babeando Nigthly.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Cómo es?

Cradle Stars: (pensando) Puesss….más o menos mide así (señalando con su casco) es de color azul, tiene un peinado muy simple aunque también es muy formal.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Color de ojos y cabello? [Pensamiento] No puede ser el.

Cradle Stars: (confundida) ¿Para qué quieres saber todo eso? ¿Acaso lo conoces? (pone una sonrisa).

Nigthly Treasure: Te lo responderé después, ahora dime ¿Cual es su color de cabello y ojos?

Cradle Stars: Okey okey tranquila amiga, pareciera que lo quieres matar jeje, su color de cabello es café claro y sus ojos son de color café oscuro (empieza a recordar cuando Galip la llevaba)….jeje un color muy hermoso a la luz del sol si me lo permites decir jeje.

Nigthly Treasure: [Pensamiento] Maldita sea si es él; (agarra a Cradle de los hombros) Cradle no te acerques a él, ¿entendido?

Cradle Stars: ¿Alejarme? Jaja buen chiste por un segundo me lo creí.

Nigthly Treasure: No, no es un chiste, hablo en serio, aléjate de él.

Cradle Stars: ¿Ahora a él lo vas a inculpar no?

Nigthly Treasure: No, hablo en serio, ese pegaso es uno de los idiotas que dije, solo piensa en sí mismo eh hiere a los demás.

Cradle Stars: (se aleja de Nigthly) Ah por favor, yo lo conozco, no es así, él es cariñoso y amigable, el me llevo volando hasta un hospital cuando estaba herida, como puede ser eso un acto egoísta.

Nigthly Treasure: Por favor, debes creerme.

Cradle Stars: Okey, si estas tan segura con lo que dices, pues vamos a comprobarlo.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Qué?

En ese momento Cradle agarra a Nigthly y le da vuelta haciendo que mire hacia atrás para fijarse que cerca de ellas se encontraba Galip parado.

Cradle Stars: ¡Galip yuhuuu! (empieza a mover los cascos).

Nigthly Treasure: (susurra) ¡¿Qué haces?!

Cradle Stars: Quiero demostrarte que estas equivocada, ¡Galip cari—di-digo amigo!

En ese momento Galip gira a ver a Nigthly y Cradle, primero vio a Cradle lo cual le valió, pero luego vio a Nigthly lo cual le sorprendió un poco, aunque no se notara.

Galip se acercó donde ellas.

Galip: (serio) ¿Si Cradle?

Cradle Stars: (sorprendida/ sonrojada) Oh por Celestia ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Galip: (levanta una ceja) Tú me lo dijiste [Pensamiento] Ahora que querrá esta boba, pero más importante ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Cradle Stars: (avergonzada) Oh cierto, me olvide jeje (mira fijamente a Galip).

Galip: Si, como sea…¿para qué me llamaste?

Cradle Stars: Oh bu-bu-bueno veras jejeje ¿quería saber si-(es interrumpida por Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: (enojada) ¿En serio nada?

Galip regresa a ver a Nigthly.

Galip: ¿Qué quieres tú?

Nigthly Treasure: Ya han pasado 8 años y veo que aun sigues siendo un idiota.

Galip: ¿Yo un idiota? Miren quien habla, traicionera.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Yo, traicionera? tú maldito me dejaste sin decir nada, sabes cuánto dolió.

Galip: Por favor no digas que te dolió, todo lo que ocurrió fue por tu culpa, tú y Spitfire me vendieron.

Cradle miraba la pelea con la boca cerrada y muy incómoda.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Venderte?, yo no hice nada maldito bastardo.

Galip: Sabes, olvídalo, fue mala idea venir aquí, siempre serás así.

Nigthly Treasure: Vete, es lo mejor que sabes hacer, herir y luego irte sin decir nada.

En ese instante ambos pegasos tomaron caminos distintos dejando a Cradle y los demás ponys que miraban la pelea cayados.

Cradle Stars: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Más tarde

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Relaes (Habitaciones) (cuarto 128).

Nigthly se encuentra encerrada en su cuarto tirada en la cama.

Nigthly Treasure: (pensando) ….

Flash Back: 8 años atrás.

Clousdale, Escuela: Pegasos del mañana (salida de los estudiantes hacia sus respectivas casas)

Suena el timbre y todos los pegasos salen de sus aulas felices ya que se terminó otro tormentoso día de clases.

Nigthly Treasure se encontraba conversando con su compañera Spitfire mientras iban caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Te digo que es imposible!

Spitfire: ¡Claro que no lo es! ¿Qué tiene de raro que me inscriba a las audiciones para Wonderbolt?

Nigthly Treasure: Mmmmm, bueno por dónde empezar….¡ya se! ¡Que tal por la parte en la que tú aun eres muy joven para eso! O talvez la parte ¡en donde allí solo van adolescentes o adultos!

Spitfire: ¿Y eso que?

Nigthly Treasure: Que te van a dar una paliza Fire.

Spitfire: (sonriendo) ¡Ja! ¿Eso crees?, vamos Nigthly, ganare esa competencia en un dos por tres.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Y si no?, no quiero que se burlen de ti el resto del año ¡aún más con ese tonto de Draff que te anda acosando últimamente! Quien sabe que puede hacer.

Spitfire: (abraza a Nigthly) Tranquila estaré bien (sonríe) créeme más me lamentare si no lo intento.

Nigthly Treasure: Pero Draff…..(es detenida por Spitfire)

Spitfire: ¿Draff? Vamos Nigthly ese idiota no podrá contra mí, el en estos momentos es incapaz de hacerme algo….(sigue caminando) tranquila todo estará bien ¿ok?

Nigthly Treasure: (sonríe) ok, ya dejare de molestarte.

Spitfire: Sabes eres rara Nigthly.

Nigthly Treasure: (sarcástica) ¿Rara yo? ¡JA! Miren quien habla, la pegaso que planea inscribirse a una carrea imposible de ganar.

Spitfire: Jaja muy chistosita, pero hablando enserio, eres rara, digo, tú haces cosas extremas aun sin la aprobación de los demás pero en cuanto a tus amigos prefieres que no lo hagan por miedo a que les molesten ¿Por qué?

Nigthly Treasure: Sé que suena muy contradictoria mi actitud.

Spitfire: DEMASIADO CONTRADICTORIA DIRIA YO.

Nigthly Treasure: (le da un suave empujón con las caderas) (riéndose) Ya cállate y déjame terminar, mira es que…como decirlo…yo sé que puedo aguantar esas humillaciones sin sentirme afectada ya que a mí me da igual, pero no sé si mis amigos aguantaran las burlas o peleas (baja la mirada) yo no quisiera verte triste Fire.

Spitfire: Pero en eso estas mal Nigthly….

Nigthly Treasure: (regresa a ver a Spitfre).

Justo cuando Spitfire iba a decir algo es interrumpida por un pegaso el cual las empuja accidentalmente.

Spitfire: ¡Hey ten cuidado tonto!

Sink: (corriendo) ¡Perdón fue sin querer!

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Hey ven acá y perdónate decente….(ve que el pegaso ya se fue) ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa ese idiota?

Spitfire: No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento (empieza a volar dirección a la que fue Sink) ¡vamos a averiguar que es Nigthly!

Ambas fueron volando hasta que llegaron a una zona alejada de la ciudad de Clousdale cerca del bosque Fall en donde se encontraba una multitud de estudiantes los cuales estaban caminando hacia el bosque, Nigthly logro notar al pegaso que se chocó con Spitfire y se le acercó.

Nigthly Treasure: (agarra a Sink y hace que la mire) (enojada) ¡Oye porque te chocaste con mi amiga!

Sink: (tratando de zafarse) (enojado) Ya les dije que fue un accidente, ahora suéltame loca, oh llegare demasiado tarde.

Nigthly Treasre: (enojada) A ver amigo, no sé qué sea tan importante para que andes chocando con todos, pero mientras no le pidas perdón decentemente a mi amiga no te soltare (lo mira fijamente) entendiste.

Spitfire se acerca a Nigthly.

Spitfire: (mirando la multitud) Eh estado preguntando pero nadie me dice que ocurre, tu logra…¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Nigthly Treasure: Yo..ehh, ¡le estaba preguntando que ocurría…VERDAD! (mira fijamente a Sink)

Spitfire: (mira a Sink) Entonces…¿Qué ocurre?

Sink: Nadie sabe, Draff y Dolf estuvieron repartiendo volantes estas últimas horas (saca el volante).

Spitfire agarra el volante el cual decía: "bosque Fall al norte de Clousdale, la verdad de su campeón" el cual también llevaba una imagen de Galip.

Sink: Ahora puedes soltarme (tratando de zafarse).

Nigthly ve que aún tiene agarrado a Sink, así que lo suelta rápidamente.

Nigthly Treasure: (avergonzada) Perdón jeje.

Sink se va enojado, Nigthly se acerca donde Spitfire para ver el volante.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Qué hay en el volante Fire?

Spitfire: No creo que te vaya a gustar.

Spitfire le pasa el volante con recelo, ya que sabía que cuando Nigthly viera eso enloquecería; Nigthly agarra el papel y empieza a leer.

Spitifire: Tu novio está en problemas Nigthly (preocupada).

Nigthly soltó el papel, y mientras caía al suelo se veía como la mirada de Nigthly cambiaba de una sonrisa segura y burlona a una llena de rabia.

Nigthly Treasure: (empezando a elevarse) Te dije que no es mi novio.

En ese momento Nigthly acelera y empieza a volar hacia la dirección dicha por el folleto dejando a Spitfire atrás.

Spitfire: (emprendiendo vuelo) ¡Hey enamoradiza espérame! (quejándose).

Nigthly estaba sobrevolando el bosque mirando cada lado en búsqueda de Galip, mientras volaba se le notaba muy preocupada, Spitfire que volaba más tranquilamente logro notar a un pegaso atado a un tubo a lo lejos.

Spitfire: ¡Nigthly lo encontré! (descendiendo).

Nigthly al escuchar eso desciende rápidamente, para ver a Galip puesto una funda en su cabeza atado completamente hacia un tubo y con un pañal, alado de el estaba una tele el cual repetía la escena de Galip llorando mientras llamaba a su mama, Nigthly quedo shockeada al ver tremenda cosa, mientras tanto Spitfire empezó a desatar a Galip.

Galip: …

Spitfire: Tranquilo amigo ya llegamos (regresa a ver a Nigthly) podrías apagar esa tele por favor Nigthly.

Nigthly sigue estática.

Spitfire: ¡Nigthly la tele!

Nigthly Treasure: (sacude la cabeza) Pe-pe-perdón me fui un rato.

Nigthly se acerca a la tele y aplasta un botón para apagarla, luego de eso se acercó donde Galip y con una mirada triste, veía los raspones e hinchazones de la pelea que tuvo, poco a poco Nigthly veía como Galip se movía ya que Spitfire aún seguía desamorándolo.

Nigthly Treasure: (triste) Galip, prometo que encontrare al maldito de Draff y Dolf y le daré una buena cucharada de lo que se merecen, te lo prometo (agarra los cascos de Galip).

Spitfire: (mira a Nigthly) ¡Hey! Yo también quiero darles su merecido.

Nigthly Treasure: Ok, yo Y Spitfire vamos a darles una cucharada de lo que se merecen.

Spitfire: Así está mucho mejor, solo porque seas su novia no significa que solo tú puedas vengarlo sabes, yo soy su amiga creo que tengo el mismo derecho (le hace una sonrisa burlona a Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: Ya ya ya bueno bueno, solo deja de hacer este mome-(es interrumpida por Galip).

Galip: ¿Vengarme? pero ¿Cómo me vengaran? Si los culpables de todo esto no son Draff y Dolf.

Spitfire: ¡No son ellos!

Nigthly Treasure: Pero en el volante decía claramente que fueron Draff y Dolf.

Galip: Si, ellos me hicieron esto, pero…

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Pero?

Justo en ese momento Spitfire acabo con los nudos dejando a Galip libre, él se levantó y se quitó el pañal que llevaba para acto seguido quitarse la funda que llevaba puesto, dejando ver a Nigthly y Spitfire que este estaba llorando y con una mirada de enojo.

Galip: Pero ustedes fueron las que les ayudaron en todo.

En ese instante Galip se lanza contra Nigthly.

Nigthly Treasure: (asustada) Galip ¡¿Qué haces?!

Galip: (llorando/furia) T-t-tú, yo te di toda mi confianza, yo…yo te amaba pero tu maldita, TU (levanta se casco para pegarlo a Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Galip detente por favor!

En ese instante interfiere Spitfire, lanzándose contra Galip, liberando a Nigthly, mientras esta "pelea" ocurría muchos pegasos se reunieron para ver.

Spitfire: Galip, no sé qué ocurre, pero debes calmarte okey.

Galip: Cómo quieres que me calme si estoy mirando a aquellas personas a las cuales les entregue toda mi confianza y ellos simplemente la cogieron y escupieron.

Nigthly Treasure: Galip, nosotras nunca te traicionaríamos.

Spitfire: Si, además esta chica te ama con locura.

Nigthly Treasure: (sonrojada) ¡Cállate! (regresa a ver a Galip) jeje lo que dijo ella era mentira.

Galip: …creen que soy tonto verdad, ya sé que fueron ustedes, pero aun así lo siguen ocultando.

Nigthly Treasure: (se acerca lentamente donde Galip) No puedo ni imaginar el horror que pasaste, pero no fuimos nosotras, sea los que sea que quieras decir, mejor vámonos (sonríe).

Nigthly se acerca y trata de darle el casco a Galip pero este simplemente lo niega.

Galip: Tienes razón, sufrí un horror y casi me vuelvo un monstruo (mira sus cascos) pero no puedo caer a ese nivel, no puedo caer a su nivel, aléjense de mí, nunca me vuelvan a hablar o siquiera regresarme a ver.

Spitfire: Oh oh, esto se escucha mal.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Q-q-que?

Galip: Talvez le hayan contado todo, pero aun así seguiré mi sueño (baja un poco la mirada) aunque ya no estén en él (deja caer una lagrima).

En ese instante Galip despega con fuerza, haciendo que las ondas de aire empujen a los pegasos ahí reunidos.

Pegaso 1: Wow no sabía que Galip tenía tanta fuerza.

Pegaso 2: ¿En serio? Solo dirás eso de todo lo que vimos.

Nigthly Treasure: ¡Galip espera! (levanta un casco).

Final del Flash Back

Nigthly Treasure: (respirando profundamente)…..Galip.

Continuara…..

Bueno hasta aquí este cap de Equipo: Perdedores, espero les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo, y sé que la situación de Galip y Nigthly es compleja por ahora, por ello quiero preguntarles ¿hago un fanfic aparte, el cual cuente su relación de mejor manera? Por favor respóndanme ya que quiero saber su opinión, además si tienen consejos para hacer el fic más interesante pues soy todo oídos, les deseo buenas noches, tardes o días, Chao :)

Twitter: RainbowPainting

Devianart: mateoV2961308

PDT: Hay nueva imagen en devianart, les aconsejo revisar.


	7. Galip, Cradle Stars y Nigthly Treasure 3

Equipo: Perdedor

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, sé que me eh demorado casi un milenio en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero el bachillerato me está exigiendo mucho de mi tiempo, por ello eh decidido tras un tiempo de pensar que suspendería la escritura del fic hasta finales de junio que término clases, en ese momento ya pondré mi tiempo en escribir el fic, tranquilos que no descarto la idea de ponerme ahí to power y escribir un capítulo más, como ahora que estoy en vacaciones por semana santa, espero puedan comprenderme y nuevamente lo siento por hacerles esto, pero, no desapareceré, tal vez sea lento pero les juro que esta historia llegara a su final, eso sí les puedo prometer, ahora ya no les quitare más tiempo, disfruten el capítulo y espero tengan una gran pascua o semana santa, Bye ;)

Cap 7: Comencemos clases.

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Reales (Salón de información) (amanecer).

Nigthly Treasure: (somnolienta) Disculpe las molestias, mmm yo no sé cuál es mi grupo, me dijeron que aquí debía preguntar.

Unicornio de información: Ok, deje checo el sistema (revisando la computadora) ¿nombre?

Nigthly Treasure: (bosteza) Nigthly Treasure (saca su papelito) este fue el número que me toco.

Unicornio de información: (coge el papelito) Número diez eh, (empieza a escribir en la computadora) okey, según esto, tu grupo tiene el nombre "Big Helmet" y tus compañeros son estos (da vuelta a la computadora).

Nigthly Treasure: (mirando la computadora) No me lo puedo creer.

En ese momento Cradle entra por la puerta de entrada, toda feliz y sudada.

Cradle Stars: (corriendo hacia Nigthly) ¡Nigthly!

Cradle salta y cae sobre Nigthly abrazándola fuertemente.

Cradle Stars: ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo Nigthly!

Nigthly Treasure: (asfixiándose por el abrazo de Cradle) Si ya los se…hace poco me entere por la señora de información, ahora si no es tanta molestia me puedes soltar.

Cradle suelta rápidamente a Nigthly y se sonroja de vergüenza.

Cradle Stars: Perdón jeje, es que estoy muy emocionada (saca su papelito con el numero 10) eres la primera cosa buena que me pasa gracias a este papelito.

Nigthly se levanta y empieza a sacarse cuis de la espalda.

Nigthly Treasure: (cansada) (sonríe) Que bueno que no te moleste estar conmigo.

Cradle Stars: (moviéndose por todos lados) (alegre) Estas loca, como podría molestarme estar en el grupo donde está mi mejor amiga.

Justo cuando Nigthly iba a responder es detenida por la unicornio de información.

Unicornio de información: Oigan chicas, enserio estoy feliz por ustedes, pero este lugar también es una biblioteca, así que, si ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, por favor retírense.

En ese momento Nigthly y Cradle piden perdón por el alboroto y salen afuera donde continúan su conversación.

Nigthly Treasure: (cansada) Oye ahhhhhh(bostezo) sabes ¿cuál será nuestra primera clase?

Cradle Stars: No sorry, solo vi el horario de los terrestres, mejor volvamos y preguntemos.

Nigthly Treasure: Nah olvídalo, mejor acompáñame a la cafetería para comprar un café súper cargado.

Cradle Stars: ¿café para qué? (mira detenidamente a Nigthly) ¡Santa Celestia! Porque tienes esas orejeras que pareces L.

Nigthly Treasure: (se ríe) recién te das cuenta, sí que eres descuidada.

Cradle Stars: Oye enserio ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche?

Nigthly Treasure: …Estuve pensando un poco sobre el pasado.

Cradle Stars: Oh…bueno, ya que estamos en eso, quería saber si ¿tu conocías a Galip?

Nigthly para en ese momento de caminar y regresa a ver a Cradle con sus orejeras y una mirada seria.

Nigthly Treasure: Escucha, no me gusta pensar mucho en el pasado, es muy cursi y mucho menos compartir mis experiencias, eso es penoso, pero, eres mi amiga, así que te daré la oportunidad de preguntarme una sola cosa ok.

Cradle quedo fría ante tal cosa que le dijo Nigthly, pero ella entendió rápidamente y se quedó pensando un rato lo que iba a preguntar.

Cradle Stars: Dime, ¿Cómo se conocen tú y Galip y porque lo odias?

Nigthly Treasure: (sonríe) esas son dos preguntas Cradle, pero está bien, te responderé la primera pregunta…(mira hacia arriba) Galip y yo….

Cradle Stars: ¡Genial Flash Back! (saca palomitas de su cartera).

Flash Back: 2 años antes de la pelea entre Galip y Draff.

Nigthly está con su amiga caminando en el estadio de la escuela.

Spitfire: ¡Dos años! dos años más y podre unirme a los wonderbolts.

Nigthly Treasure: (riéndose) Vamos Spit tu y yo sabemos que es una locura.

Spitfire: (se tapa las orejas) ¡No te oigo!

Nigthly Treasure: (feliz) Mph inmadura.

Spitfire: Mala amiga.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿En serio? Con eso me atacas.

Spitfire: ¿Qué hay de malo?

Nigthly Treasure: (burlándose) Mala amiga, ay si, vamos, eso ya es antiguo, inventa uno mejor.

Spitfire: Ok ok solo déjame pensar (se sienta) tss hasta en las peleas eres exigente y controladora.

Nigthly Treasure: Ya lo sabes….mala amiga jajaja.

Nigthly se sienta alado de Spitfire, mientras Spit pensaba, Nigthly empezó a mirar la cancha de carreras, en ese instante miro a lo lejos un pegaso de color azul marino el cual se encontraba corriendo en la cancha, Nigthly se quedó mirándolo.

Spitfire: ¡Ya se! Tan solo mira, Loca controladora (sonríe victoriosa).

Nigthly Treasure: (regresa a ver) Je eso fue creativo, peroooo…

Spitfire: Perooooooo ¿Qué? (la sonrisa se desvanece).

Nigthly Treasure: Olvídalo, fue perfecto.

Spitfire: ¿Te acabas de compadecer de mí? (mira fijamente a Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: (aleja la mirada) Noooooo ¿Por qué la pregunta? Jeje.

Spitfire le queda mirando fijamente a Nigthly, está sintiéndose incomoda por la situación, ya que Spitfire odia que se compadezcan de ella, no importa en qué sea, ella simplemente lo odia, piensa que ellos al hacer eso creen que ella no lo puede lograr.

Nigthly tratando de romper ese momento, mira al pegaso que está entrenando solo hace rato, agarra la cabeza de Spitfire girándola para que mire a ese pegaso.

Nigthly Treasure: O-oye amiga jeje, dime ¿sabes quién es él?

Spitfire: Que, te refieres a Galip.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Galip?...me suena el nombre.

Spitfire: Raro seria que no te suene el nombre, si él fue de lo que más se hablaba hace 4 años.

Nigthly Treasure: Explícate.

Spitfire se zafa del agarre de Nigthly y la mira.

Spitfire: ¿segura quieres oírlo?

Nigthly Treasure: (la mira extrañada) ¿A qué te refieres?

Spitfire: (suspira) Te conozco bien, somos amigas hace ya 3 años, y sé muy bien que si te cuento lo que ocurrió no lo dejaras así, investigaras eh investigaras.

Nigthly Treasure: Es algo malo ¿cierto?

Spitfire: (afirma moviendo la cabeza) (suspira) mira…te contare, pero.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Pero?

Spitfire: Pero dejaras ahí el tema, no investigaras más sobre esto, prométemelo.

Nigthly Treasure: Este..

Spitfire: ¡Prometemelo Nigthly Treasure!

Nigthly Treasure: Ok ok pero cuéntame, no sé por qué tanta necesidad de que no investigue, ni que este me vaya a causar algún problema.

Spitfire: Ok (respira profundamente) mira, ese pegaso es…un monstruo, el hace 4 años molesto a mas no poder a Draff y Dolf, según me han contado, una de sus payasadas fue demasiado lejos, causando que el pobre Draff llore y termine asistiendo a un psicólogo.

Nigthly corta el momento.

Nigthly Treasure: Espera espera, ¿es en serio? (mira al pegaso y lo señala) ese pegaso flacuchento molesto a Draff y Dolf.

Spitfire: Eso me han contado, ahora si me permites.

Nigthly Treasure: (mirando fijamente al pegaso) perdón sigue.

Spifire: Bueno, después de eso, todos los pegasos del salón se reunieron y se levantaron contra Galip, todos ya estaban hartos de sus maltratos, así que lo humillaron de la peor forma para devolverle el favor, después de eso ya nadie hablaba con este y ahora como lo vez es un marginado, el fin, bueno, vámonos (empieza a jalar a Nigthly pero esta se mantiene quieta).

Nigthly Treasure: (con furia en sus ojos) Ese idiota molesto a mis amigos, digo, sé que a veces se pueden comportar como unos tontos, pero ese pegaso, es un animal (regresa a ver a Spitfire) tenemos que hacer algo Spit.

Spitfire: No, no debemos, ya está resuelto ese problema, además, tú me prometiste no meterte más en el asunto, así que vámonos (empieza a jalar a Nigthly).

Nigthly Treasure: (yéndose lentamente de la cancha sin quitarle la mirada al pegaso) (pensamiento) Esto no se quedará así Galip.

Pasua del Flash Back.

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Reales (Cafetería) (atardecer).

Cradle Stars: ¡AJA! Así que por eso lo odias, el molesto a tus amigos, uff por un momento pensé que era algo más complejo y raro.

Nigthly Treasure: Bueno, realmente eso n—

En ese momento suena la sirena la cual indicaba que las clases ya van a empezar.

Cradle Stars: Rayos, mejor me apuro, no vemos después Nigthly.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Aún nos queda 10 minutos para llegar a nuestras aulas sabes? (tomando el café).

Cradle Stars: Lo sé, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema.

Nigthly Treasure: ¿Cuál?

Cradle Stars: ¡Que mis clases son al otro lado de la Academia! (sale corriendo).

Nigthly Treasure: (se ríe) adiós.

Nigthly se levanta del asiento lentamente y empieza a caminar tranquilamente, cuando de repente Cradle la llama gritando.

Cradle Stars: ¡NIGTHLY!

Nigthly Treasure: ¿¡Que!?

Cradle Stars: ¿¡Cuál es tu habitación!?

Nigthly Treasure: ¡La 128 ¿Por qué la pregunta?!

Cradle Stars: ¡Quiero escuchar lo que ocurrió después, además de que quisiera hacer una pillamada con mi ultra duper amiga!

Nigthly Stars: (sonríe) ¡Ok, pero escuchar lo demás te costara unas cuantas botanas!

Cradle Stars: ¡Trato, nos vemos haya entonces, BYE!

Nigthly Treasure: Chao.

En ese momento Nigthly sonríe suavemente y empieza a caminar mientras toma su café, pero luego de un rato esta se detiene.

Nigthly Treasure: Esperen, ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

Mientras tanto en el lado Oeste de la Academia.

Canterlot, Academia: Guardias Reales (Clase 3C sector Oeste) (atardecer).

Galip se encuentra caminando por el parque tranquilamente.

Galip: (respira profundamente) (pensamiento) Primer día de clases.

Frena y contempla delante suyo un gran edificio con una decoración majestuosa la cual contenía en su interior los productos más resientes de aprendizaje mesas y pizarrón didácticos, Galip quedo asombrado y empezó a echar un vistazo a los asientos.

Galip: Interesante, esta mesa usa magia.

De repente es interrumpido.

Blue Speed: Genial no.

Galip regresa a ver.

Galip: Si, muy genial.

Blue Speed: Tanto esta mesa como pizarrón son didácticas, solo fue necesario de ese contenedor de magia que esta atrás del salón para poder alimentar por años continuamente a estas.

Galip: Si…ya había leído sobre este invento, pero, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto, pensé que este se presentaría para el público en la gran celebración del verano.

Blue Speed: Y así es amigo mío, tan solo que nosotros tenemos un acceso anticipado a esta clase de tecnología, ya que de esta manera se volverá más sencillo enseñar a los ponys.

Galip: Mph (afirma con la cabeza) si, pero creo que este caerá en quiebra.

Blue Speed se detiene rápidamente y mira a Galip.

Blue Speed: ¿Qué cosa?

Galip: (regresa a ver a Blue Speed) Vamos, no viste los periódicos, la celebración se llevará a cabo en el pueblucho de Ponyville, en ese lugar casi nadie vive, obviamente sus ganancias no lograran superar el costo de fabricación, si es que hubieran querido tener mayores ganancias debieron haber desarrollado el evento en Canterlot como siempre se ha hecho.

Blue Speed: Amigo creo que eres muy pesimista, además, la princesa Celestia asistirá a este evento como invitada de honor, amigo, será la primera vez que Celestia visita Ponyville, yo creo que hasta los ponys de Ponyhattan irán.

Galip: Claro como digas...cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Sin ofender.

Blue Speed: Bueno vine a ver unos papeles que le encargué a su profesor de vuelo (buscando entre los cajones de la mesa del profesor).

Galip: Ok, pero creo que deberías apurarte ya, queda poco tiempo antes de que inicie las clases según este reloj (señala el reloj del aula) específicamente 5 minutos.

Blue Speed: (buscando los papeles) gracias por el dato, pero no te preocupes domino perfectamente la tele transportación de 3er grado, puedo aparecer en mi aula en 2 segundos.

Galip: Claro (pensamiento) Malditos unicornios, tienen mayores privilegios a comparación de las otras clases, ellos con un poco de esfuerzo pueden lograr cosas que a un pegaso o pony le demoran años.

Blue Speed: (Saca levitando los papeles) Bueno Galip, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero ya tengo que retirarme, espero te vaya muy bien en tus estudios, suerte (se despide con el casco y a de manera instantánea desaparece).

Galip: Que bueno que se fue…..

Tras unos cuantos minutos todos empezaron a entrar al aula, como era de esperarse nadie se sentó con Galip ya que su mirada no causaba confianza, a el sinceramente le dio igual, no había venido a tener amigos, tras otro rato llega el profesor el cual grande, musculoso y no poseía una de sus dos alas, Galip quedo extrañado al igual que la clase.

Infinite Crossed: (voz grave) ¡Buen día clase!

Los estudiantes solo se levantan en forma de saludo, Infinite se queda mirándolos por un rato.

Infinite Crossed: ¿¡Que están haciendo!? (mira un pegaso que se encontraba en el fondo) ¡TU! Dime ¿Por qué se levantaron?

Pegaso ¿?: P-pu-pues profesor, nos levantamos ya que le estamos devolviendo el saludo que usted nos dio.

Infinite se acerca a ese pegaso lentamente hasta estar alado suyo.

Infinite Crossed: ¿Crees que esa es la forma de saludar?

Pegaso ¿?: S-si lo creo se-se-señor (sudando).

Infinite Crossed: ¡INCORRECTO! (grita al oído del pegaso), así no se le saluda a su superior.

Galip: (sorprendido)(pensamiento) ¿desde cuando estamos en el ejército?

Infinite Crossed: ¡Siempre que me vayan a saludar, preguntar o siquiera dirigir la palabra lo harán llamándome capitán ¿entendido?! (mira a los estudiantes) ¿¡DIJE SI ENTENDIDO SOLDADOS!?

Estudiantes: (asustados) ¡Si capitán!

Infinite Crossed: Eso está mejor, ahora-(es interrumpido).

De manera repentina entra Nigthly cansada por la puerta.

Nigthly Treasure: (cansada) Pe-perdon profe, no encontraba la clase….(mira a sus compañeros los cuales le veían con miradas de condolencia).

En ese momento Nigthly regresa a ver a Infinite el cual tenía una mirada de odio puro, se podía apreciar como una vena estaba en su frente, Nigthly en ese momento trago saliva y tiro dos pasos para atrás.

Nigthly Treasure: (nerviosa) Jeje, estoy interrumpiendo algo al parecer, mejor vuelvo más tarde (empieza a salir).

Infinite Crossed: ¡ALTO AHÍ SOLDADO!

En ese instante Nigthly se quedó quieta como estatua y lentamente regreso a ver a Infinite con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nigthly Treasure: (sonriendo nerviosamente) ¿Si?...

Continuara….

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado al igual que a mí me gusto hacerlo, recuerden seguirme en todas mis redes sociales, que tengan un gran fin de semana y hasta la próxima (tal vez el próximo se estrene ya en julio).

Twitter: RainbowPainting

Devianart: mateoV2961308

PDT: El próximo capítulo se llamara competencia sana, ahí para que se hagan una idea de lo que viene.


End file.
